Treasure
by aicchan
Summary: Sejak selesai dengan misi besar menuju India untuk menggagalkan kebangkitan Gyumaoh, mereka hanya sempat beristirahat selama sebulan sebelum Sanzo mendadak mengumumkan bahwa Sanbutsushin mengutus mereka untuk pergi ke Yunani. -SAIYUKI x SAINT SEIYA fic- ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

"Naa, Sanzo! Sebenarnya kita mau kemana lagi, sih? Bukannya misi besar kita baru saja selesai?" Goku bertanya entah untuk berapa kalinya hari ini.

Sejak selesai dengan misi besar menuju India untuk menggagalkan kebangkitan Gyumaoh –yang berakhir dengan sukses besar walau membuat mereka nyaris kehilangan nyawa-, mereka hanya sempat beristirahat selama sebulan sebelum Sanzo mendadak mengumumkan bahwa Sanbutsushin mengutus mereka untuk pergi ke Yunani. Hanya satu perintah dari Sanbutsushin, bahwa mereka harus menjalin kerjasama yang baik dengan para dewa-dewi Yunani dan juga pengikutnya.

"Naa, San— ADUHHH!" Goku meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang barusan dihantam telak oleh harisen milik Sanzo, "KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!" protesnya.

"Berisik! Aku bosan dengan pertanyaanmu," kata Sanzo tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tapi aku kan penasaran," Goku menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudahlah, _saru_. Siapa tahu ada makanan enak disana," ujar Gojyo seraya menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Sungguh?! Sungguh? Sungguh? Sungguuuuh? Benar begitu, Hakkai?"

Yang ditanya tertawa, "Ya… kita lihat saja nanti, ya, Goku. Aku juga hanya sempat membaca beberapa buku tentang Yunani."

Seumur hidup tak pernah berurusan dengan dewa-dewi di tanah asing itu, ini menjadi satu misi yang menegangkan, sekaligus membuat penasaran. Yang jelas satu harapan mereka, semoga kali ini mereka tak perlu mengangkat senjata.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**SAIYUKI **© Minekura Kazuya

**Treasure** © aicchan

**-Alternate Universe-**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Suara decit rem mobil menggema di dinding-dinding lembah tinggi yang seakan tak tampak ujungnya. Empat orang dari negri Timur itu tak berkedip memandang jalanan yang jelas bukan ditujukan untuk manusia biasa.

"Oi, kau yakin tidak tersesat?" tanya Sanzo, yang menjadi 'ketua kelompok' secara tidak resmi.

Hakkai memandang peta yang diberikan oleh Sanbutsushin padanya, "Hmm… tidak. Karena disini tertulis 'silahkan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki', dengan tanda hati yang menyenangkan."

Hening meraja sejenak sampai timbullah protes yang bersahutan dari Gojyo dan Goku.

"JALAN KAKI?! YANG BENAR SAJA? UJUNG JALAN ITU BAHKAN TAK JELAS KEMANA!" seru Gojyo jelas malas menempuk jarak jauh.

"AKU LAPAR, HAKKAI!" seru Goku yang agak tidak sesuai dengan kondisi saat ini.

"Tak ada jalan lain?" Sanzo juga tampak benar-benar malas.

"Sayangnya, tak ada jalan lain yang tercantum di peta ini," Hakkai tersenyum seraya menunjukkan peta di tangannya, "Kurasa satu-satunya cara sampai ke Sanctuary ini adalah dengan kedua kaki kita."

Semua mengeluh pasrah dan akhirnya turun dari mobil jeep yang menjadi kendaraan mereka sejak dari kampung halaman. Jeep itu pun berubah menjadi wujud aslinya, seekor naga putih kecil yang langsung terbang dan bertengger di pundak Hakkai.

"Terima kasih, Hakuryuu. Sekarang kau istirahatlah," Hakkai membelai kepala hewan kesayangannya itu.

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun menyusuri jalanan panjang itu, melewati celah bukit hingga mereka tiba di ujungnya. Sampai di sana, sejenak mereka lupa untuk bernapas. Yang menyapa mereka adalah hamparan luas kompleks bangunan yang terbuat dari batu. Tiang-tiang megah menjulang tinggi memagari ratusan anak tangga yang menuju pada sebuah patung yang dari kejauhan saja sudah tampak begitu megah dan agung. Jajaran bangunan-bangunan yang besar tersambung dengan anak tangga yang tampak kokoh. Ada juga sebuah bangunan berbentuk bulat seperti sebuah arena, disana tampak banyak orang yang berlatih bela diri. Ada juga bangunan tinggi menjulang dengan lingkaran zodiac di keempat sisinya, namun tak ada jarum jam di sana, melainkan kobaran api di tiap lambangnya, tapi kalau di lihat lebih dekat, ada dua kobaran api yang padam disana.

"Ini… Sanctuary?" Goku nyaris lupa menutup mulutnya saat mereka mulai menyusuri jalanan yang terbuat dari susunan bebatuan yang rapat dan rapi, "Hebaaat! Besar sekali!"

"Jaga kelakuanmu, _saru_!"

Memandang sebal pada pria di sebelahnya, Goku menendang kaki Gojyo sekuat mungkin, "Kau yang harusnya jaga kelakuan, dasar _erokappa_!"

"Kau panggil aku apa, _bakazaru_?!"

BUAGH!

Sebelum Goku sempat menjawab, kepalanya juga kepala Gojyo dihantam harisen dengan kekuatan yang mematikan.

"Kalian mau aku buat diam selamanya?!" Sanzo mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dan siap membidik.

"Maa, maa, Sanzo. Jangan menumpahkan darah di depan pelataran rumah orang," ujar Hakkai, mencoba melerai.

Kehebohan mereka berempat berhenti saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sana. Mereka semua serempak memandang ke bangunan yang ada di ujung anak tangga di depan mereka. Di sana muncullah sesosok pemuda berambut hijau panjang yang mengenakan zirah emas berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari. Jubah putihnya berkibar lembut tertiup angin yang berhembus sejuk.

"Salam, tamu dari jauh. Selamat datang di Sanctuary. Anda sekalian pasti adalah kelompok biksu Genjo Sanzo yang telah kami tunggu," sapa pemuda itu. "Saya Aries Shion, _Gold Saint_ penjaga kuil Aries ini. Pope dan Athena telah menunggu kedatangan kalian. Silahkan. Saya akan antar anda semua bertemu dengan pimpinan Sanctuary ini."

Tak ada reaksi yang keluar dari empat orang itu kecuali memandang jajaran bangunan yang ternyata begitu tingginya. Anak tangga yang tampak sudah tak terhitung lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shion.

"Apa kami harus menaiki tangga ini?" tanya Hakkai, mewakili teman-temannya.

Shion tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Athena melarang penggunaan teleportasi di dalam Sanctuary kecuali pada saat darurat. Jadi, kita harus naiki tangga ini satu per satu. Jika lelah, kita bisa beristirahat di salah satu kuil milik rekan saya."

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun mengikuti langkah Shion menapaki satu demi satu tangga batu di sana.

"Ini kali pertama anda sekalian ke Yunani?" tanya Shion, membuka percakapan.

"Ya… sebelumnya kami tak pernah punya pikiran untuk datang kemari," jawab Hakkai yang tanpa suara telah ditunjuk sebagai ahli diplomasi.

"Di Sanctuary ini terkumpul para _saint_ dari seluruh dunia. Ada yang berasal dari Perancis, Italia, China bahkan India."

"India?" Hakkai tampak tertarik, "Kami baru saja menyelesaikan misi di negara itu."

"Sungguh?" Shion memandang pria muda yang mengenakan monokel di mata kanannya, "Salah seorang rekanku berasal dari sana. Kurasa dia juga seorang biksu, tapi aku tidak paham juga walau aku sempat mengenalnya sebentar saat kami masih kecil."

Mendengar itu Hakkai tertawa, "Sepertinya biksu menjadi status yang perlu dipertanyakan, ya?" dan dia tetap tertawa santai meski mendengar suara pistol Sanzo di belakang kepalanya.

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam kuil Aries. Para tamu dari Negeri Tirai Bambu itu tak tahu apa, tapi seluruh bangunan ini dilingkupi oleh kekuatan besar yang tak kasat mata. Seolah kalau mereka mengacau sekali saja, sudah pasti di detik berikutnya mereka sudah ada di gerbang Nirwana.

Seiring langkah mereka, Shion menceritakan pada para tamunya tentang Sanctuary. Tentang Dewi Athena junjungan mereka, tentang Hades, tentang Holy War yang untungnya di masa kehidupan ini bisa dihindarkan, tentang para _saint_ dan _Gold Saint_ beserta tugas mereka.

Sanzo dan yang lain mendengarkan itu tanpa interupsi.

"Kalau disini melatih calon _saint_, berarti kalian _Gold Saint_ ini adalah yang terkuat?" mata Goku tampak berbinar, sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan laparnya.

"Di Sanctuary ini memang bisa dikatakan jajaran dua belas _Gold Saint_ adalah yang terkuat, tapi entah di luar sana. Dunia ini begitu luas," jawab Shion.

Mereka pun keluar dari kuil Aries dan kembali menemukan tangga yang menjulang tinggi.

"Selanjutnya adalah kuil Taurus yang dijaga oleh Hasgard. Sayangnya ia sedang meninggalkan Sanctuary untuk sebuah misi."

Perjalanan dilanjutkan sampai melewati kuil Taurus dan mereka menuju ke kuil Gemini yang dijaga oleh sepasang anak kembar. Yang memegang posisi _Gold Saint_ Gemini adalah sang kakak Aspros, walau kemampuan adiknya, Defteros, yang berkulit gelap, juga tak kalah hebatnya. Di depan kuil Gemini tampaklah sosok lain yang mengenakan zirah emas seperti Shion meski bentuknya tak sama. Dua penjaga kuil Gemini itu berdiri dengan sikap formal menyambut tamu kehormatan. Shion pun hanya bertukar _gesture_ seadanya dengan dua rekannya itu.

Lepas kuil Gemini, mereka lanjut ke kuil Cancer yang mana juga sedang ditinggalkan oleh penjaganya untuk melaksanakan misi di luar Sanctuary. _Gold Saint_ Cancer, Manigoldo, adalah murid langsung dari Pope.

Menapaki entah sudah berapa ratus anak tangga, sepertinya stamina Sanzo Ikkou mulai terkuras.

"Oi… Sanzo_-sama_… kau masih hidup?" bisik Gojyo pada Sanzo yang tampak setengah mati melangkah.

"Berisik! Kau sendiri sudah tak kuat kan, kecoa!" balas Sanzo kesal.

"Maa… Sanzo, Gojyo, kalian harus mulai mengurangi porsi rokok kalian."

Mendengar itu, Shion menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa anda sekalian ingin beristirahat sebentar? Regulus, penjaga kuil Leo, pasti senang menyambut kalian."

"Ah, sepertinya itu tawaran yang menyenangkan. Terima kasih," kata Hakkai.

Mereka pun sampai di depan kuil Leo, ada sosok anak muda yang mengenakan zirah emas. Pemuda itu memiliki kilau mata yang begitu jernih dan penuh semangat.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Shion! Aku sudah tidak sabar menyambut tamu kita," seru anak muda bernama Regulus itu. Secara fisik dia tampak sebaya dengan Goku.

"Hee… kau _Gold Saint_ Leo? Kau kan masih muda sekali," kata Goku.

"Regulus ini diakui seluruh _saint_ sebagai anak jenius yang bisa menjadi seorang _Gold Saint_ di usia yang masih sangat muda," jelas Shion.

"Hebat! Hebat! Boleh aku bertanding melawanmu?" mata Goku kembali berbinar-binar.

Regulus menyambutnya dengan antusias, "Tentu. Aku akan senang sekali."

Kemudian Shion menyampaikan maksud bahwa para tamunya hendak beristirahat sebentar. Mendengar itu Regulus langsung melesat ke dalam kuilnya dan kembali dengan membawa air minum juga buah segar. Dia tak kembali sendiri, tapi bersama seorang anak kecil yang mungkin masih berumur sekitar lima tahun.

"Aiolia? Kenapa kau tidak berlatih?" tanya Shion.

"Berlatih kok. Lihat ini!" anak bernama Aiolia itu menunjukkan kedua kakinya yang memakai pasir pemberat. Meski begitu langkah bocah kecil itu tampak tak terganggu, "Regulus-_niichan_ menyuruhku memakai ini seharian."

"Regulus-_sensei_, Aiolia!" protes Regulus seketika.

"_Niichan_!" Aiolia tak mengubah pendiriannya.

Kehadiran anak kecil itu menarik perhatian Sanzo Ikkou.

"Maaf, apa adik kecil ini adikmu?" tanya Hakkai pada Regulus.

Yang ditanya menggeleng, "Bukan. Ini Aiolia. Muridku. Aiolia, beri salam pada tamu Athena."

Aiolia pun membungkuk hormat.

Menanggapi keheranan para tamu dari jauh itu, Shion pun menjelaskan kalau di setiap kuil saat ini masing-masing _Gold Saint_ melatih para calon penerus mereka kelak. Ada yang masih berusia lima tahun, ada juga yang sudah berusia tiga belas tahun. Mereka adalah anak-anak pilihan yang istimewa karena memiliki kekuatan di atas para calon _saint_ lain. Yang tak mendidik calon penerus adalah Kuil Libra karena _Gold Cloth_ Libra adalah _Gold Cloth_ istimewa yang menuntut seseorang dengan tingkat kebajikan tinggi untuk memakainya.

Setelah puas melepas lelah juga menikmati indahnya Sanctuary dari ketinggian, Hakkai, mewakili anggota Sanzo Ikkou lain, mengucapkan terima kasih atas keramahan Regulus. Mereka berempat pun kembali mengikuti Shion melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke kuil Virgo. Inilah kuil yang dijaga oleh Asmita yang berasal dari India.

Tak seperti di kuil-kuil sebelumnya, di kuil ini kekuatan besar terasa sejak dari anak tangga pertama. Kekuatan yang begitu besarnya hingga tanpa sadar Sanzo dan yang lain pun memasang sikap siaga.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Asmita memang seperti ini, tapi dia tak bermaksud buruk. Ini sudah batas minimal kekuatannya," jelas Shion.

Seperti ini adalah batas minimal? Pertanyaan itu mengambang di batin Sanzo Ikkou.

"Sejak dahulu, Asmita mendapat julukan sebagai Manusia Yang Terdekat dengan Dewa. Biasanya Asmita selalu bermeditasi, jadi sepertinya dia tak akan menyambut kita."

Seperti ucapan Shion, yang berdiri di depan kuil Virgo adalah seorang anak berambut pirang panjang yang menutup matanya.

"Shion_-sama_," sapa anak itu pada Shion, "_Oshishousama_ sedang bermeditasi, jadi aku yang diminta menyambut tamu yang datang." Anak itu menoleh pada Sanzo dan yang lain lalu membungkukkan badannya, "Namaku Shaka, murid dari _Gold Saint_ Virgo, Asmita. Selamat datang di Sanctuary." Suara anak itu terdengar lantang dan jernih, tak seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Sanzo pun tak bisa tak menyadari tanda merah di kening Shaka, tanda yang sama seperti yang dia miliki.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Shaka. Lanjutkan latihanmu!"

"Baik."

Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai dan Gojyo pun mengikuti Shion melintasi dalam kuil Virgo. Di tengah bangunan ini mereka melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang duduk bersila dengan mata tertutup. Di sekeliling tubuhnya tampak pancaran energi berwarna keemasan yang sangat indah. Di kening pemuda itu pun tampak tanda yang serupa dengan milik Sanzo.

Detik itu Sanzo merasa ada getaran energi yang begitu familiar. Energi Nirwana. Energi para dewa. Energi itu bersentuhan dan terasa begitu selaras dengan energi miliknya sendiri, energi dari Maten Sutra yang ada di pundaknya.

Entah kenapa mereka berempat paham kalau ini bukan saatnya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Dalam keheningan, mereka mengikuti langkah Shion menuju ke pintu keluar dari kuil Virgo. Yang tak mereka sadar, sosok berzirah emas itu tak bergeming saat mereka melewatinya. Kepala sang Virgo menoleh namun dia tak bicara apa-apa.

Sampai di luar kuil Virgo, barulah Hakkai bertanya, "Maaf, kedua orang tadi, mereka memiliki titik chakra di kening. Itu sama seperti milik Sanzo."

"Chakra… disini kami menyebutnya _cosmo_," Shion menahan rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin, "Asmita adalah pemilik _cosmo_ terbesar di _Sanctuary_. Shaka pun memiliki tingkatan _cosmo_ yang lebih tinggi dibanding anak-anak lain. Aku sendiri tak begitu paham bagaimana mereka mendapatkan tanda itu. Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri, Sanzo_-sama_?" tanya Shion.

Meski malas, demi kesopanan Sanzo pun menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Tanda ini aku dapatkan saat mewarisi posisi sebagai Biksu Sanzo dari guruku. Ini adalah tanda dari Nirwana sebagai pembuktian posisi tertinggi."

"Hmm… tanda dari Nirwana. Kekuatan anda pasti sangat besar Sanzo_-sama_. Terutama Sutra di pundak anda."

"Hah! Benda ini lebih banyak membawa masalah daripada membawa keberuntungan."

Shion hanya tersenyum karena tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. "Apa saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Reaksi dari Sanzo hanyalah "Hn…" singkat.

"Saya tak begitu tahu, tapi kalau tak salah, tanah tempat kalian berasal dijuluki sebagai _Tougenkyou_, tanah dimana manusia dan _youkai_ hidup berdampingan. Apa itu benar?"

Sanzo mendengus, "kau melihat _youkai_ di depan matamu."

"Eh?" Shion sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

Hakkai tersenyum, "Aku dan Goku adalah _youkai_, sedang Gojyo memiliki setengah darah _youkai_ dalam tubuhnya."

Tak ada suara dari Shion.

"Aku dan Goku mengenakan _limiter_ agar bisa tetap berwujud seperti manusia dan menahan kekuatan _youkai_ kami agar tidak lepas kendali. _Limiter_ milikku adalah tiga anting perak ini," Hakkai menunjuk tiga anting di telinga kirinya, "Sedang _limiter_ milik Goku adalah _diadem_ emasnya," yang bersangkutan tersenyum lebar.

"… Oh… jadi ternyata begitu. Pantas saja energi yang mengalir di tubuh kalian berbeda."

Perjalanan kembali berlanjut. Di kuil Libra mereka disambut oleh seorang pemuda sebaya Shion yang mengenakan zirah emas dengan beberapa bentuk senjata yang tampak jelas. Shion memperkenalkan pemuda berambut hitam itu sebagai Libra Dohko, satu-satunya _Gold Saint_ yang memiliki senjata sebagai perlengkapannya meski dia tak bisa menggunakan senjata-senjata itu tanpa izin dari sang Athena atau dalam keadaan yang sangat terdesak. Dohko inilah yang berasal dari China dan dia tampaknya familiar dengan posisi seorang 'Sanzo' walau dia bukan pengikut ajaran Buddha.

"Kau mau ikut ke Pope's Chamber?" tawar Shion.

"Tidak. Aku ke Colosseum saja mengawasi yang sedang latihan."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti kalau begitu."

Shion pun kembali mengajak para tamu untuk menaiki tangga meninggalkan kuil Libra dan menuju ke kuil Scorpio. Baru setengah jalan menaiki tangga, mereka mendengar suara melengking dari arah atas.

"KARDIA BAKAAA!"

Suara itu diikuti sosok seorang anak berambut kuning berantakan yang tampaknya seperti terbang dari puncak tangga, bersalto di udara sekali dan mendarat beberapa anak tangga di atas Shion.

"Ada apa lagi, Milo? Suaramu makin lama makin keras saja," Shion menahan tubuh kecil bocah bernama Milo yang limbung dan hampir saja jatuh.

"Kardia memakan apelku. Padahal itu kan snack soreku," wajah Milo membulat seperti balon saat dia menggembungkan pipinya.

Shion menghela napas, "Kau kan bisa minta lagi pada pelayan."

"Tak mau!" kata Milo dengan begitu keras kepalanya. Lalu pandangan mata bulat anak itu terarah pada empat orang asing di belakang Shion, "Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka tamu Athena dan Pope. Beri salam!"

Buru-buru anak bernama Milo itu berdiri dengan tegak dan menghormat a la militer, "Namaku Milo. Murid dari Scorpio Kardia. Selamat datang di Sanctuary!" berbeda dengan suara Shaka yang terdengar lebih dewasa dari usianya, suara Milo murni suara anak-anak dengan segala keluguannya.

"Na, Sanzo, pipi anak itu bulat sekali seperti bakpao. Jadi ingin kugigit."

Sekali lagi harisen milik Sanzo menghantam kepala Goku. Itu membuat Milo tampak shock dan membeku ditempatnya.

Mengatasi Milo yang seperti itu, Shion mengalihkan perhatian si kecil, "Sekarang kau mau kemana? Ini masih jam latihan, kan?"

Milo berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memandang sang _Gold Saint_ Aries, "Aku mau ke tempat Shaka dan Aiolia. Camus berjanji mau membacakan cerita seram untuk kami."

Itu menarik perhatian Hakkai, "Adik kecil suka dengan cerita seram? Aku bisa menceritakan beberapa untuk kalian."

"Eh? Sungguh?"

Sebelum Hakkai sempat bicara lagi, dia tertahan oleh lengan Gojyo yang setengah mencekik lehernya.

"Oi, Hakkai. Kau mau buat anak-anak kecil itu trauma seumur hidup?"

"Eh?"

Goku ikut menempeli Hakkai, "Gojyo benar. Kau kalau cerita seram kan benar-benar seram, Hakkai. Aku saja sampai tidak bisa tidur."

Di belakang, Sanzo mengangguk tanpa suara.

Gojyo menangkap kepala Milo dengan telapak tangannya, "Maaf ya, bocah. Kakak ini sedang tidak enak badan."

Akhirnya Milo pun berpamitan dari sana dan menuruni anak tangga disana sambil melompat-lompat riang.

Mereka melanjutkan sampai ke depan kuil Scorpio dimana berdiri seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sama berantakannya seperti Milo. Pemuda dengan zirah emas itu dengan santai memakan sebutir apel merah segar.

"Yo, Shion. Lagi-lagi kau jadi penerima tamu, eh?"

"Kardia. Rupanya kau sudah kembali ke kuilmu."

"Ah… yang kemarin itu belum cukup untuk membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak, kau tahu?!" ada seringai di wajah pemuda bernama Kardia itu. "Lewatlah!"

"Jangan paksakan dirimu!"

"Jangan mulai bawel seperti Dégel. Sudah sana jalan!"

Lepas dari kuil Scorpio, Goku berbisik pada Gojyo, "Yang barusan itu mirip denganmu."

"HAH? Apanya?"

"Sama-sama tidak punya sopan santun."

"HAAAAAH?! Kau bilang apa, _bakazaru_?!" Gojyo memiting leher Goku membuat _youkai_ itu meronta-ronta.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan menuju ke Kuil Sagittarius. Di sana sudah menunggu seorang pria muda dengan zirah emas bersayap yang tampak begitu indah di bawah sinar mentari. Melihat dari sikap hormat Shion pada pria itu, Sanzo Ikkou menduga kalau pria dengan zirah bersayap itu memiliki posisi yang cukup tinggi di Sanctuary ini. Lalu pria itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sisyphus, penjaga kuil Sagittarius. Ada wibawa yang tak terbantah dari raut wajah ramahnya. Sisyphus pun mempersilahkan para tamu untuk melewati kuilnya dan melanjutkan ke Kuil Capricorn.

Di pertengahan jalan, Goku berbisik lagi pada Gojyo, "Yang barusan itu… mirip Hakkai."

"Apanya?"

"Senyum sih… tapi rasanya kalau kita buat salah pasti langsung—"

"Langsung apa, Goku? Gojyo?"

Seketika Goku dan Gojyo langsung diam seribu bahasa, mencoba menyambung hidup mereka lebih lama daripada mengakhirinya dengan membuat Hakkai tersinggung dan marah.

"Tolong jangan buat masalah, ya?!"

Jawaban yang diterima Hakkai hanyalah anggukan sepenuh hati dari dua rekan seperjalanannya itu. Sanzo hanya menghela napas melihat pemandangan yang biasa itu. Padahal Hakkai sama sekali tak berpaling, tapi sanggup membuat Goku dan Gojyo tenang. Untuk yang satu ini, Sanzo salut pada Hakkai.

Sampai di kuil Capricorn, mereka disambut oleh seorang pria berambut hitam dan berwajah dingin. Seperti yang lain, pria itu pun mengenakan zirah emas. Shion memperkenalkannya sebagai El Cid, _Gold Saint_ Capricorn. Mereka tak saling bertukar sapa, Shion hanya membungkuk singkat dan El Cid mempersilahkan mereka melewati kuilnya.

"Maaf, walau kesannya tak ramah, El Cid memang sifatnya pendiam. Semoga kalian tidak tersinggung," ucap Shion.

Kuil selanjutnya yang mereka tuju adalah Aquarius. Mendadak saja anggota Sanzo Ikkou merasa kalau suhu udara menurun drastis. Goku saja sampai bersin heboh begitu kakinya menapak pada pelataran Kuil Aquarius.

"Ah, maaf. Udara di Kuil ini memang cukup dingin. Semua karena Dégel, _Gold Saint_ Aquarius, terbiasa dengan suhu di tempatnya berlatih dahulu. Tolong bersabarlah."

Mereka masuk ke dalam kuil itu dan bertemu dengan sosok pria muda berkacamata yang tampak terpelajar. Dalam beberapa aspek, dia mirip seperti Hakkai, tipe yang terpelajar dan haus akan pengetahuan baru. Pria muda bernama Dégel itu mengangguk sopan untuk menyapa tamu dari jauh. Tak seperti _Gold Saint_ yg lain, Dégel mengantar hingga sampai ke bagian belakang kuil. Dari sana dia berhenti dan Shion kembali memimpin jalan

Namun kali ini mereka berbelok dari tangga utama dan menuju ke sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang tersembunyi di celah bukit.

"Kenapa kita lewat sini?" tanya Goku.

"Kuil Pisces bisa dikatakan adalah salah satu tempat terlarang di Sanctuary. _Gold Saint_ Pisces sejak dahulu dikenal sebagai Mawar Beracun. Sebagai julukan dan juga dalam artian harafiah."

"Maksudnya?"

Shion memandang sekilas pada Hakkai, "Pisces, yang sekarang dipegang Albafica, memiliki sebuah taman mawar yang sangat indah, namun tiap kelopak mawar itu adalah racun mematikan bagi mereka yang tak memiliki pertahanan diri. Bahkan darah sang Pisces pun adalah racun yang sanggup membunuh seseorang dengan satu tetesnya saja."

Ada hening kembali meraja di sana.

"Ah, itu _Gold Saint_ Pisces, Albafica." Shion memandang ke Kuil Pisces yang tampak di bawah saat mereka sudah tiba di ujung jalan tersembunyi.

Meski dari kejauhan, anggota Sanzo Ikkou bisa melihat wajah rupawan sang Pisces yang berdiri tanpa suara memandang mereka.

Gojyo bersiul panjang, "Aku tak mengira ada wanita dalam jajaran _Gold Saint_."

Mendengar itu, Shion tertawa pelan, "Mohon jangan salah. Albafica seorang lelaki."

Jelas saja itu membuat Sanzo Ikkou langsung tertegun. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Wujud secantik dan semenawan itu adalah seorang lelaki?

Lalu Goku terkikik geli, "Sayang ya, Gojyo. Padahal wajah begitu kan kesukaanmu."

"Jangan sok tahu, _bakazaru_!"

"Aku memang tahu kok, dasar _erokappa_!"

Shion tersenyum geli, "Kalian ini akrab sekali, ya? Apa kalian sudah kenal sejak lama?"

"Hmm… dibilang lama juga tidak, tapi rasanya memang kami ini sudah kenal sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu," ujar Hakkai.

Akhirnya setelah entah berapa lama waktu mereka habiskan untuk meniti tiap anak tangga di Sanctuary ini sejak kuil Aries tadi, mereka pun tiba di bangunan besar yang tampak jauh lebih megah dan jauh lebih agung dari dua belas bangunan Kuil yang mereka lewati.

Shion berdiri di ambang pintu ganda yang besar dan tinggi, "Silahkan, Pope dan Athena telah menunggu."

Sanzo juga tiga lainnya memandang hamparan karpet merah yang mewah yang terbentang jauh ke dalam. Mereka berempat pun melangkah masuk untuk menemui sang Dewi yang telah berbaik hati untuk menerima mereka di tempat ini.

Misi yang berbeda ini mungkin sama sekali bukan misi yang buruk.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Errr… jadi gimana? Fail? #Orz

Maap banget kalo jadinya g jelas. Segala bentuk kegilaan dari Sanzo Ikkou itu ga bisa dengan mudah dijabarkan dengan kata-kata #Orz So… semoga masih bisa menghibur. Dan… jangan dianggap serius ya semua yang ada di fic ini （−＿−；）


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi hari di Sanctuary dibuka dengan suara bersin Gojyo dan Goku yang sanggup membuat burung-burung yang tadinya bertengger nyaman di ranting pepohonan. Udara yang tak sama dengan tanah asal mereka membuat dua _youkai_ itu belum bisa menyesuaikan diri.

"Gojyo, Goku, minum dulu teh ini, mungkin bisa membuat kalian merasa lebih hangat." Hakkai menuang teh beraroma melati ke dalam empat buah cangkir.

"Haaah… disini dingin sekali…" Goku menggosokkan telapak tangannya lalu mengambil sebuah cangkir yang ditawarkan oleh Hakkai. "Aaah… hangatnyaaaaa… Tapi tetap saja di luar terasa dingin."

"Kalau kau banyak bergerak pasti terasa lebih hangat, Goku."

"Benar juga. Ah! Kalau begitu aku pergi keluar saja. Lagian kita kan bebas mau kemana saja disini."

Hakkai tersenyum, "Mungkin lebih baik kau ke Colosseum saja. Kau juga bisa berlatih bersama calon _saint_."

"Boleh?!" mata Goku berbinar-binar.

"Tentu. Bukankah Pope sendiri yang memberi kita izin? Ya—kurasa kau pasti tak mendengar apa yang beliau katakan kemarin, kan?"

Goku hanya tertawa.

"Kau tidak mau keluar juga, Sanzo?" tanya Hakkai.

"Hn, kalian pergi saja sendiri."

Saat itu Gojyo merangkul pundak Hakkai, "Jangan ganggu Sanzo_-sama_ dulu, Hakkai. Kurasa encoknya sedang kambuh."

Detik berikutnya Gojyo melesat keluar dari ruangan itu seiring dua tembakan dari Sanzo yang sepenuh hati berniat membunuh si rambut merah itu.

"Kalian memang selalu penuh semangat. Nah—lebih baik kita menikmati waktu kita disini."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**SAIYUKI **© Minekura Kazuya

**Treasure** © aicchan

**-Alternate Universe-**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Goku berlari penuh semangat menuruni tangga Sanctuary. Selama disini, mereka tinggal di Pope's Chamber yang kamarnya jauh lebih besar dari kamar Goku di Chou'an. Mereka bahkan diberi kamar sendiri-sendiri. Mereka bebas memakai fasilitas yang ada di sana, bebas meminta bantuan para gadis pelayan yang sangat cantik, bebas mau melakukan apa saja. Baru semalam, Goku sudah bosan melihat Gojyo sibuk menggoda satu per satu pelayan Sanctuary.

Para pelayan juga tak protes tiap kali Goku pergi ke dapur untuk meminta makan, malah rasanya mereka berlomba memberi apa yang bisa ditawarkan. Benar-benar sambutan yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Selamat pagi, Goku-_san_."

Langkah Goku terhenti dan dia menoleh ke asal suara. Disana berdirilah Sasha, sang Athena, di depan kuil Sagittarius bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirng lembut dan memakai jubah hitam.

"Sasha! Selamat pagi," sapa Goku kasual, segera menjalankan ucapan sang Dewi agar mereka bisa menjadi teman dan menanggalkan semua formalitas. Goku pun menghampiri gadis cantik berambut ungu itu.

Sasha tersenyum, "Niisan, ini tamu dari Timur yang aku ceritakan. Namanya Goku. Son Goku. Goku-_san_, ini Alone-_niisan_, kakakku dan juga merupakan Hades di kehidupan ini."

Agak tak paham setengah tak peduli, Goku tersenyum pada pemuda bernama Alone itu, "Hai, untuk beberapa waktu kami akan merusuh disini. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman akrab, ya?"

Alone tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja. Aku akan senang sekali, Goku-_san_."

Setelahnya Goku pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Colosseum, menyapa semua _Gold Saint_ yang dia temui. Untunglah Goku sudah menghapal semua nama mereka. Terima kasih pada Hakkai yang membantu… err—memaksanya untuk mengingat semua dalam satu malam. Sampai di Colosseum, Goku melihat ada dua orang _Gold Saint_ yang sedang mengawasi jalannya latihan.

Setelah menyapa _Gold Saint_ Gemini dan _Gold Saint_ Capricorn itu, Goku meminta izin untuk ikut berlatih dengan para calon _saint_ yang lain. Aspros akhirnya memanggil salah satu anak yang berada dalam bimbingannya, seorang anak lelaki yang tampaknya sebaya dengan Goku. Anak itu berambut biru panjang dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Aspros.

"Ini Saga, muridku. Kau bisa berlatih dengannya. Saga, ini Goku, tamu Pope dan Athena. Tolong temani dia!"

"Baik, _sensei_," Saga memandang Goku lalu tersenyum, "Ayo, kita ke arena. Aku kenalkan dengan yang lain."

Penuh semangat, Goku pun mengikuti Saga lalu berkenalan dengan anak-anak yang lain. Ada Kanon, adik kembar Saga, lalu Shura, Deathmask dan Aphrodite yang juga adalah murid para _Gold Saint_ di Sanctuary ini. Lalu dia pun bersiap untuk berlatih bersama Saga.

"Dengan tangan kosong?" tanya Goku.

Saga mengangguk, "Para _Saint_ tidak membiasakan diri dengan senjata. Tapi kalau kau lebih suka pakai senjata, silahkan saja."

Goku tampak berpikir sebentar, "Hmm… tangan kosong juga tidak apa-apa." Dia pun mengambil ancang-ancang seadanya, "Aku sudah sering melihat cara bertarung Hakkai, mungkin bisa aku tiru."

Saga juga akhirnya mengambil posisi dan mereka pun mulai beradu kemampuan. Goku langsung bersemangat saat mengetahui kalau Saga sangatlah kuat. Selain Kougaiji dan Hakkai dalam wujud _youkai_-nya, Goku hampir tak pernah bertemu seseorang yang bisa menahan serangannya tiga kali berturut-turut.

Adu kekuatan itu menjadi tontonan yang sangat seru untuk para calon _saint_ yang lain. Satu per satu mereka semua mengosongkan arena karena sepertinya Goku dan Saga sudah menganggap kalau hanya mereka yang ada di sana.

Sosok Aspros dan El Cid pun tampak terpana dengan apa yang mereka saksikan. Aspros selalu tahu kalau Saga itu kuat, tapi dia tak menyangka yang bernama Goku itu bisa mengimbangi Saga, bahkan beberapa kali telak melayangkan tendangan atau pukulan yang membuat Saga harus mundur beberapa langkah. Bukan berarti itu membuat Saga menyerah, di kesempatan berikutnya, Saga-lah yang membuat Goku terdesak. Meski begitu, wajah keduanya justru tampak sangat senang.

"Ehehehe… kau kuat sekali," Goku menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya akibat tendangan Saga barusan.

"Kau juga kuat. Baru kali ini ada yang masih berdiri melawanku lebih dari lima menit," Saga mengusap lengannya yang terluka karena menahan pukulan Goku.

Kelanjutan latihan itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Goku, tapi dia tak langsung merasa puas diri karena dia juga kagum pada Saga yang dia akui sangat kuat.

"AAAHHH! Aku lapar!" Goku langsung terduduk di lantai arena.

Saga setengah tertawa melihat itu, "Kau bisa ikut kami sarapan. Setelah latihan pagi, kami ada jeda istirahat sebelum latihan siang dimulai."

"Heee… kalian ini rajin sekali, ya? Coba Sanzo sesekali berlatih seperti ini, staminanya pasti tak cepat habis," Goku berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya. "Yang barusan itu rahasiakan dari Sanzo, ya? Dia bisa benar-benar menembakku kalau sampai dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi.

Saga tertawa. Saat itu dia jadi teringat satu pertanyaan yang tak terjawab sejak kemarin, "Apa kalian semua itu bersaudara?"

"Hah? Tidak kok. Tapi…" Goku melipat tangannya, "Sanzo itu bisa dibilang ayah asuhku, karena dia yang menemukan dan merawatku… dan menyiksaku," lanjutnya dengan suara lirih, tanpa sadar dia mengusap kepalanya yang sering jadi sasaran harisen. "Kalau Hakkai itu seperti ibu. Pintar memasak, selalu mengomel kalau lihat yang berantakan, juga sangat sangat sangaaaaat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah. Dia juga sering mengajariku banyak hal. Lalu Gojyo itu seperti kakak laki-laki yang menyebalkan setengah mati. Dia selalu saja punya sejuta cara untuk membuatku kesal."

Mendengar itu, ada seulas senyum tampak di wajah Saga, "Kalian benar-benar akrab, ya?"

Goku pun tersenyum lebar, "Umm! Begitulah!" katanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada senang dan bangga dalam suaranya.

Kemudian mereka pun beranjak dari tengah arena dan langsung dikerubuti oleh para calon _saint_ yang lain. Goku senang sekali mempunyai banyak teman baru seperti ini. Beberapa juga tampak sebaya dengannya, ya—meski usianya yang asli itu sudah lebih dari 500 tahun, tetap saja fisik, juga mentalnya, tampak seperti remaja belasan tahun.

Goku pun mengikuti teman-teman barunya untuk menuju ke sebuah ruang yang ada di bagian samping Colosseum. Ternyata ada ruangan yang cukup luas di sana dan berfungsi sebagai tempat istirahat para calon _saint_. Disana juga ada dapur dan koki yang menurut Saga akan dengan senang hati memenuhi pasokan makanan mereka. Fakta kalau dia tak perlu keluar uang untuk mengenyangkan perut, Goku pun langsung menyerbu dan memesan segala jenis makanan yang ada walau dia juga tidak tahu apa yang dia pesan.

.

.

Sampai hari beranjak sore, Goku terus bersama para calon _saint_ didikan para _Gold Saint_. Baru kenal sebentar saja mereka sudah akrab seperti kawan lama. Goku paling akrab dengan Saga dan Kanon, si kembar yang dari segi fisik paling mendekati usianya. Saat ini Goku dan si kembar Gemini sedang duduk santai di pelataran kuil Gemini sambil mengobrol.

"Jadi _Gold Saint_ juga menerima misi sampai ke luar negri, ya? Hebat," Goku mengambil sebutir apel yang tersaji bersama buah yang lain.

"Kau juga hebat, Goku. Kata Aspros-_sensei_, kalian dikirim kemari langsung oleh dewa dan dewi kalian. Artinya kalian punya posisi yang tinggi di tempat asal kalian, kan?" Saga mengupas sebuah jeruk dan memberikan setegahnya untuk Kanon.

Saat itu dari arah kuil Taurus, Goku melihat tiga sosok berzirah hitam. Seketika Saga dan Kanon langsung berdiri, membuat Goku tak punya pilihan selain ikut berdiri. Tiga sosok itu berjalan tanpa bersuara, Goku sendiri hanya diam dan mengunyah anggurnya.

Setelah tiga orang itu menghilang ke dalam kuil Gemini, tiga remaja itu kembali duduk di tempat mereka.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Goku.

"Tiga Hakim utusan Hades. Minos, Aiacos dan Rhadamanthys," jawab Kanon, memakan jeruk pemberian Saga tadi, "Mereka pasti datang menjemput Hades. Benar-benar pengawal setia."

"Kau pikir cuma untuk menjemput Alone_-sama_ saja? Pastinya Minos_-sama_ dan Rhadamanthys_-sama_ mampir ke Kuil Leo dan Pisces. Aku juga yakin mereka akan menginap, kalau melihat hari yang sudah beranjak malam begini. "

"Hah? Kenapa mereka mampir dan menginap disana?" tanya Goku lagi.

Saga dan Kanon memandang Goku dengan heran. Masih perlukah dijelaskan lagi alasan dua hakim itu menuju dua kuil zodiac di Sanctuary ini? Ternyata Goku ini, seperti wajahnya, memang benar-benar polos.

"Goku… yang bernama Minos itu adalah teman spesial dari _Gold Saint_ Pisces," ujar Saga, sedikit takjub masih ada kemurnian yang menyegarkan seperti Goku.

"Oh! Yang cantik itu?"

"Kau benar," sambung Kanon, "Nah yang namanya Rhadamanthys, mmm… mengejutkan sih, tapi dia dan Regulus juga punya hubungan spesial."

Tak mengerti, Goku hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

Tak lama, perhatian Saga dan Kanon teralih pada rombongan anak kecil yang baru keluar dari kuil Taurus. Milo, Camus, Shaka, Aiolia, Mu dan Aldebaran.

"Sagaaaaaa…" Milo berlari menaiki tangga dan langsung menubruk Saga, "Ikut yuk! Mereka semua mau menginap di tempatku. Kardia sedang ada misi."

"Kenapa tidak menginap di kuil Aquarius seperti biasa?" tanya Kanon.

"Kan Dégel juga pergi sama Kardia. Makanya aku ajak Camus juga yang lain ke kuil Scorpio. Nanti Aiolos juga ada," kata Milo yang di setiap suku katanya penuh dengan pengharapan. "Kakak ini juga boleh ikut."

"Aku? Boleh?" tanya Goku.

"Tentu. Makin ramai kan makin asyik."

"Hmm… Tapi aku harus bilang dulu pada Sanzo. Dia bisa mencekikku sampai mati kalau berkeliaran sembarangan."

"Oke. Kami tunggu di kuil Scorpio, ya?!" Milo melambai penuh semangat pada Goku yang langsung berlari menuju tempatnya tinggal di Sanctuary ini.

.

"Menginap?" Hakkai yang bertanya karena Sanzo cuek saja sambil membaca surat kabar yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Iya. Tadi si kecil yang bernama Milo itu mengajakku. Boleh ya, Sanzo. Ya? Ya?!"

Sanzo membalik koran di tangannya, "Terserah. Asal kau tidak bikin keributan."

"Waaaaaay! Menginaaaaap! Ini pertama kalinya aku menginap di tempat teman!"

Saat itu Hakkai mengambil sebuah kukusan dari bambu yang berukuran cukup besar, "Kebetulan aku tadi membuat shumai, kau bisa bawa ini untuk kalian makan bersama."

"Eh? Shumai? Kenapa kau buat shumai, Hakkai?"

"Sepertinya Sanzo belum terbiasa dengan masakan Yunani. Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya makan, makanya aku buatkan khusus untuknya."

Goku memandang Sanzo, "Kenapa begitu, Sanzo? Kan makanan Yunani enak sekali. Ya kan, Hakkai?"

"Menurutku memang enak. Tapi sepertinya Sanzo_-sama_ lebih suka cita rasa oriental."

Goku membuka kukusan itu, "Uaaah… masakan Hakkai memang enak sekali. Aku yakin mereka pasti suka."

"Semoga begitu. Nah, supaya tak terlalu malam, lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang."

"Oke! Sampai besok, Sanzo, Hakkai." Sambil bersenandung Goku pun meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Ahaha… Goku benar-benar tampak seperti anak biasa. Senang melihatnya."

"Kheh! Dia memang bocah tukang makan, kan?"

Hakkai tersenyum, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sifat Sanzo yang sulit untuk jujur. "Kalau begitu aku juga pamit."

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Ah, Pope_-sama_ mengizinkan aku ke perpustakaan, jadi kurasa malam ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu disana. Kau mau ikut?"

"Pergi saja sendiri!"

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Sanzo."

.

Melompati setiap anak tangga yang dia lewati, Goku pun menuju ke kuil Scorpio. Dia sampai bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Mereka berkenalan singkat dan Goku jadi tahu kalau pemuda bernama Aiolos itu adalah kakak dari Aiolia. mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kuil Scorpio dan menuju ke kamar tidur Milo yang sudah dipenuhi para murid dari _Gold Saint_ yang lain.

"Kalian semua disini? Kupikir Aphrodite, Deathmask dan Shura tidak ikut," Aiolos refleks menangkap adiknya yang berlari menghampirinya lalu menggendong bocah kecil itu.

"Si Griffin ada di kuil. Aku malas ada di sana, jadi aku kabur saja," kata Aphrodite yang memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci yang besar. Entah punya siapa.

Goku melihat di kamar yang ukurannya cukup besar itu tak ada tempat tidur, tapi ada sebuah karpen tebal yang sangat besar dan bantal-bantal berbagai ukuran tersebar di sana. Selain itu ada puluhan bungkus makanan ringan, minuman dan juga buah.

Goku pun meletakkan kukusan yang dia bawa, "Ini. Aku bawakan untuk kalian."

Semua yang ada di sana memandang isi kukusan bambu itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mu.

"Ini namanya shumai. Makanan khas dari tempat asalku."

"Wah! Sepertinya enak," yang bernama Deathmask memandang makanan yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Pasti enak. Hakkai membuatnya sendiri," kata Goku bangga.

"Hakkai itu… ah, yang memakai monokel dan berwajah ramah itu, kan?" tanya Saga.

"Um! Hakkai itu pintar sekali memasak. Aku jamin kalian pasti ketagihan. Makanlah!"

Tanpa perlu tawaran untuk yang kedua kalinya, semua yang ada di sana pun langsung mencicipi makanan dari tanah Timur itu. Seketika saja pujian demi pujian meluncur setelah mereka mencicipi shumai yang masih hangat itu. Entah kenapa Goku senang sekali melihat teman-teman barunya begitu menikmati shumai itu.

Setelah itu mereka semua pun mengobrol seru. Apa saja yang menjadi topik, mereka bicarakan, walau yang jadi pusat perhatian tetap saja Goku. _Youkai_ berusia 500 tahun itu dengan senang hati menceritakan tentang perjalanannya untuk menggagalkan kebangkitan Gyumaoh. Tentang musuh-musuh yang dia temui, baik _youkai_ maupun dari pihak dewa sendiri. Tentang pertemuannya kembali dengan teman di masa lalu yang sempat dia lupakan.

Para murid _Gold Saint_ mendengarkan cerita Goku dengan takjub. Selama ini mereka hanya mengenal dewa dan dewi negeri Timur dari buku sejarah, tapi sekarang mereka mendengar langsung dari yang berhubungan dengan para dewa dewi itu.

"Goku-_nii_, yang di kepalamu itu apa?" tanya Camus, yang baru sekali ini bersuara.

"Ini? Namanya _limiter_. Fungsinya agar aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku sendiri."

"Tidak bisa dilepas?" tanya Deathmask.

"Tidak boleh dilepas."

Obrolan kembali bergulir, kali ini topiknya adalah _youkai_. Alih-alih memandang Goku dengan ngeri, para didikan _Gold Saint_ itu lebih tampak penasaran dan penuh rasa ingin tahu karena ini kali pertama mereka bertemu dengan _youkai_. Goku senang sekali berbagi cerita dengan teman-teman barunya ini. Tak ada diskriminasi yang dia rasakan, semua begitu hangat, begitu bersahabat.

Sedang asik berbincang, mendadak Goku merasakan aliran energi yang sangat dia kenal. dia pun langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar itu, hendak menyapa Sanzo. Namun ternyata yang dia lihat bukanlah sosok Sanzo, melainkan _Gold Saint_ Virgo. Seketika Goku mematung di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?"

Goku mengerjapkan matanya,medengar suara yang agak familiar, serupa tapi tak sama, "Ah.. ti—tidak. Aku pikir yang lewat tadi Sanzo."

Sebelum ada tanggapan dari _Gold Saint_ bernama Asmita itu, Shaka keburu keluar dan menghampiri gurunya.

"_Oshishousama_ sudah pulang. Katanya harus menginap di kota sebelah."

"Misinya lebih mudah dari perkiraanku."

"Hmm… tapi aku tetap boleh menginap di sini, kan?" tanya Shaka.

Asmita mengusap kepala anak itu, "Tentu saja. Asal jaga sikapmu!"

"Baik, _Oshishousama_."

"Aku harus melapor ke Pope's Chamber. Besok pagi kita latihan seperti biasa."

"Siap, _Oshishousama_!"

Mereka berdua membiarkan Asmita terus berjalan meninggalkan kuil Scorpio. Shaka kembali masuk ke dalam kamar sedang Goku masih memandang sosok Asmita yang berjalan pelan. Aneh dia bisa sampai salah mengenali orang. Apalagi salah mengenali orang sebagai Sanzo. Tapi energi mereka benar-benar sama, Goku tak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki energi seperti ini kecuali para Sanzo. Bahkan para biksu penyandang nama Sanzo pun memiliki jenis energi yang berbeda.

Mengusir rasa herannya, Goku pun kembali ke dalam kamar untuk kembali menikmati malam yang berbeda dari semua malam yang pernah dia lewati.

.

#

.

Mentari pagi cerah menyinari tanah Sanctuary di hari itu. Goku bangun cepat karena perutnya terasa lapar sekali. Saat dia membuka mata, dia melihat para anak didik _Gold Saint_ sudah rapi dan siap untuk menjalani kegiatan mereka hari ini. Karena perutnya benar-benar lapar, Goku pun memutuskan untuk kembali dulu ke Pope's Chamber untuk sarapan sebelum merusuh lagi di Colosseum.

"Selamat pagi, Goku."

Dia berpapasan dengan Hakkai saat hendak menuju ke kamar Sanzo di Pope's Chamber. "Hakkai, aku lapar!"

Hakkai tertawa pelan, "Ya… sudah aku kira akan begitu. Langsung saja ke ruang makan, sudah ada makanan di sana. Aku baru akan membangunkan Sanzo dan Gojyo."

"Makan! Makan makan makaaaan!" Goku pun berlari menuju ke ruang makan. Seperti kata Hakkai, disana sudah tersaji berbagai hidangan. Goku pun langsung duduk dan mengisi penuh piringnya. Makanan disini luar biasa enak, awalnya memang terasa aneh di lidah, tapi dengan cepat Goku menemukan kenikmatan di tiap masakan yang baru pertama dia cicipi itu.

Tak begitu lama, Sanzo datang bersama Hakkai dan Gojyo. Sedang Goku sudah mengisi piring untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Oi, _bakazaru_! Kau itu makan seperti orang kesetanan saja," Gojyo duduk di kursi sebelah Goku.

"Sesukaku, _erokappa_!"

Hakkai tak bereaksi meski Sanzo sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan menghantam kepala Goku juga Gojyo dengan harisen. "Nah, Hakuryuu, sekarang saatnya kau makan."

"Kyuuu!" naga putih kecil itu pun menikmati makanan yang diambilkan oleh Hakkai.

"Apa makanannya sesuai dengan selera kalian?"

Pandangan Sanzo Ikkou beralih ke pintu masuk dimana Sage berdiri dengan jubah Pope yang berwarna putih.

"Selamat pagi, Pope_-sama_," sapa Hakkai karena yang lain sudah sibuk makan lagi, "Terima kasih atas keramahannya."

Sage tersenyum lembut, "Silahkan dinikmati. Kami senang tempat ini terasa lebih ramai. Dan saya datang membawa satu kabar untuk kalian."

Mendengar itu perhatian Sanzo Ikkou benar-benar tertuju pada Sage.

"Kanzeon Bousatsu, melalui Sanbutsushin tentunya, semalam memberi kabar kalau hari ini teman-teman kalian juga akan datang."

"Teman?" tanya Goku disela kunyahan daging dalam mulutnya.

Sage tersenyum, tak tampak keberatan dengan _table manner_ a la Goku. "Saya urasa kalian tidak mungkin tidak mengenal Kougaiji_-sama_ dan Nataku_-sama_."

Seketika Goku tersedak, membuatnya terbatuk.

"Goku, pelan sedikit," Hakkai mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Goku.

Goku langsung menenggak habis isi gelas itu, "Ko- Kougaiji dan Nataku akan datang?!"

"Benar. Kalau tak ad hambatan, mereka akan tiba malam nanti atau mungkin besok pagi."

"ASIIIIK!"

Mengabaikan Goku yang sudah sibuk merancang rencana ini dan itu, Sanzo memandang Sage, "Bagaimana bisa kau berhubungan dengan Sanbutsushin?"

"Kami punya cara sendiri untuk berhubungan dengan para Dewa di seluruh dunia ini, Sanzo_-sama_." Senyum Sage mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan bicara lebih dari ini. "Selamat menikmati hari ini," sang Pope pun meninggalkan ruangan itu, membiarkan para tamunya mengisi tenaga dengan makanan yang tersaji.

"Waaaiii! Kougaiji dan Nataku akan datang! Pasti ramai! Waai! Waaai!"

Sanzo menghela napas melihat kelakuan Goku yang tampaknya senang sekali menyambut kedatangan Kougaiji. Sepertinya bocah itu lupa kalau dulu Kougaiji itu adalah musuh bebuyutan mereka, sedang Nataku… _well_, dewa perang itu juga sempat membuat mereka setengah mati. Kalau Kanzeon Bousatsu tak mengungkap kisah masa lalu mereka, bisa dipastikan saat ini mereka sudah kembali ke nirwana.

"Na, Sanzo, nanti boleh kan Nataku sekamar saja denganku? Kemarin itu kan kami cuma sempat ngobrol sebentar."

"Terserah kau saja."

Teriakan membahana Goku sekali lagi membuat Sanzo menghela napas.

Ya… sejak mereka menerima kembali ingatan di masa 500 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih hidup di dunia para dewa, ikatan di antara mereka terasa lebih kuat. Mungkin dari luar mereka terlihat tak pernah saling peduli, tapi faktanya, mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Selesai sarapan, mereka pun berpencar. Goku sudah melesat duluan menuruni anak tangga, dia sudah seperti penghuni lama di sini. Hakkai juga memilih untuk kembali ke perpustakaan karena disana banyak sekali buku yang tak pernah dia baca sebelumnya. Gojyo memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kota terdekat dengan Sanctuary, "Urusan lelaki dewasa," katanya pada Goku.

Sanzo sendiri, sejak kemarin dia penasaran dengan _Gold Saint_ Virgo. Tapi karena kemarin _Gold Saint_ itu sedang ada misi di luar Sanctuary, Sanzo masih belum bisa bertemu dengannya. Jadi mungkin hari ini dia akan coba ke kuil Virgo, meski rasanya malas sekali harus menuruni tangga sebanyak ini. Kenapa mereka tak membangun sarana yang lebih nyaman. Elevator, atau mungkin eskalator saja.

Benar-benar menyusahkan.

Tapi karena jarang sekali dia merasa begitu penasaran pada sesuatu, Sanzo mengesampingkan semua protesnya. Yang jelas hari ini setidaknya dia ingin keluar dari kamar. Bosan dia mendengar ejekan Gojyo yang terus memanggilnya Pak Tua. Lagipula ini hari yang sangat cerah dan sangat indah. Sejauh mata memandang yang tampak adalah hamparan Sanctuary nan luas, dikelilingi hijaunya pepohonan dan kokohnya pegunungan. Sungguh satu hal yang sia-sia kalau menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan, toh kali ini tak ada tumpukan berkas ini itu yang harus diselesaikan oleh Sanzo.

Jadi daripada membebani pikiran dengan 'misi' mungkin ada baiknya perjalanan kali ini mereka anggap sebagai liburan saja.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YAAAAY! Chap dua bisa tayang cepeeeet! #PLAK

Makasih yang udah mampir baca2 di chap kemarin. Dobel makasih buat yang udah ripiu #peluksemuasampegepengtiadaberbentuk #eh

Semoga chap yang ini masih bisa menghibur :D


	3. Chapter 3

Perlahan Sanzo berjalan menapaki satu per satu anak tangga batu penghubung dua belas kuil zodiac di Sanctuary. Dia melewati kuil Aquarius dan Capricorn yang kosong. Menurut gadis pelayan di sana penjaga kuil sedang keluar untuk menjalankan misi.

Sanzo pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke kuil Sagittarius dimana dia melihat ada dua orang _Gold Saint_ di sana. Sang penjaga kuil dan _Gold Saint_ Gemini.

"Ah, Sanzo_-sama_, selamat pagi." Sapa yang bernama Sisyphus dengan ramah. Sedang yang bernama Aspros hanya membungkukkan badannya dengan sikap formal. "Anda hendak keluar Sanctuary?" tanya Sisyphus.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau menemui _Gold Saint_ Virgo."

"Asmita? Anda ada keperluan dengannya?"

"Bukan hal penting, tapi aku memang ingin bicara dengannya."

Sisyphus dan Aspros saling berpandangan.

"Jika anda mencari Asmita, dia sedang pergi ke hutan bersama Defteros dan anak-anak lain," ujar Aspros, "saya bisa mengantar anda."

"Tak perlu. Tunjukkan saja jalannya."

Sisyphus pun memberitahu jalan terus menuju hutan dari kuil Sagittarius. Dia hanya memperingatkan kalau jalan setapak di hutan kadang membingungkan. Maka Sanzo pun berbelok ke jalan di samping kuil Sagittarius menuju hutan yang begitu luasnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**SAIYUKI **© Minekura Kazuya

**Treasure** © aicchan

**-Alternate Universe-**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Suara aliran sungai menarik perhatian Sanzo. Dia melangkah menuju ke arah sungai yang cukup besar dengan aliran air yang sangat jernih sampai dasar sungai itu terlihat jelas. Dia juga melihat ikan-ikan berenang di dalamnya.

Dari kejauhan dia mendengar suara tawa anak-anak, dia pun menuju ke asal suara itu. Di sana dia melihat Goku dan beberapa anak didik _Gold Saint_ sedang berenang di dalam sungai. Seorang pria berwajah serupa dengan _Gold Saint_ Gemini berdiri di tepi sungai, tampak sedang melatih salah satu dari si kembar. Lalu dia juga melihat _Gold Saint_ Virgo yang dia cari ada di sana meski tak mengenakan zirah emasnya.

"AHH! SANZO!" Goku melambai penuh semangat, membuat anak-anak di sekelilingnya tertawa karena cipratan air.

Yang lain menoleh saat Sanzo mendekat.

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Kau mau berenang juga?" Goku melompat keluar dari sungai dan menghampiri pria muda bermata ungu itu.

"Jangan basahi bajuku, _saru_!"

"Jangan panggil aku, _saru_!" protes Goku.

Urat kesabaran Sanzo sepertinya siap putus kapan saja. Dia pun menangkap kepala Goku hanya untuk mendorongnya ke sungai. Saat Goku tercebur dengan suksesnya, suara tawa anak-anak membahana lagi. Benar-benar tempat yang damai.

Sanzo lalu mendekati Asmita dan mengajak sang Virgo untuk berbincang sebentar. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah batu besar yang ada di tepi sungai yang tak terlalu dalam itu. Sejenak yang terdengar hanyalah suara desir dedaunan yang tertiup angin seiring suara arus sungai yang membuat suasana terasa sangat sejuk.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengan seorang Sanzo."

Mendengar itu, Sanzo menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali memandang ke arah sungai. Dia mengeluarkan rokoknya, "Keberatan?"

"Tidak. Silahkan saja."

Sanzo pun menyalakan rokoknya, "Jadi dimana kau bertemu dengan 'Sanzo' ini?"

"Saat aku masih berada di India. Mungkin saat usiaku tujuh atau delapan tahun," Asmita menengadahkan kepalanya saat sekelompok burung terbang meninggalkan hutan. "Dari dialah aku memikirkan apa tujuan hidupku. Aku buta sejak lahir dan tempatku tinggal dahulu bukanlah wilayah yang bersahabat. Apa yang ada disana penuh dengan penderitaan dan rasa putus asa. Itu yang membuatku memutuskan untuk menjadi petapa. Menghabiskan hari-hariku untuk bersemedi, mengasingkan diri dari kehidupan duniawi."

Hingga suatu hari ia datang. Sosok yang datang membawa secercah sinar dalam gelap duniaku. Dari dialah aku belajar bahwa tak akan ada penderitaan yang tak berujung. Semua kembali pada bagaimana cara kita menghadapinya, jatuh dalam jurang keputusasaan atau bangkit dalam jalan perjuangan."

Abu di ujung rokok Sanzo jatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Apa yang dikatakan Asmita bukanlah hal yang asing baginya.

Asmita menahan rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin, "Sanzo yang aku temui, membawa Seiten Kyoumon."

Kembali hening meraja di antara mereka, yang terdengar hanya suara tawa riang anak-anak.

Meski di tengah keterkejutannya bahwa Asmita pernah bertemu dengan Kyoumou, guru sekaligus orang yang mengasuhnya, Sanzo tetap berusaha untuk tenang walau sekelebat bayang kelam di masa lalu sempat datang.

"Terakhir kabar yang kudapat adalah saat ia meninggal karena serangan _youkai_ dan seseorang telah mewarisi Seiten dan Maten Kyoumon darinya."

"Kyoumou-_sensei_…"

Ada reaksi dari Asmita, "Kau… murid Sanzo itu?"

Sanzo menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya yang langsung menghilang terbawa angin, "Ya."

Asmita tersenyum tipis, "Pantas aku merasakan ada kemiripan dari kalian berdua."

"Kemiripan?"

"Kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki energi yang begitu bebas, seolah di dunia ini tak ada yang bisa menghalangi langkah kalian."

"Hmp… memang nyatanya seperti itu," Sanzo mematikan rokoknya dan menyalakan sebatang lainnya, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana caramu mendapatkan tanda nirwana itu walau kau bukan seorang Sanzo?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku buta sejak lahir, tapi itu bukan menjadi kelemahanku, justru dengan kebutaan ini, inderaku yang lain berfungi jauh lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa. Dan sejak aku kecil, aku sudah bertapa tanpa makan dan minum sebelum akhirnya aku dibawa berlatih ke Jamir. Itu membuat _cosmo_, chakra-ku terkumpul secara alami. Tak jarang aku mendengar suara-sura bicara langsung padaku, yang aku tahu itu bukanlah suara manusia. Aku pun sadar bahwa para dewa-lah, yang bicara padaku. Pernah sekali waktu aku berbincang dengan Kanzeon Bousatsu_-sama _juga beberapa dewa lainnya. Saat aku sadar, tanda ini sudah ada di keningku."

Obrolan mereka terputus saat terdengar suara anak bersin. Asmita pun beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan murid dari Kyoumou Sanzo. Mungkin nanti kita bisa berbincang lagi."

Sanzo melihat Asmita menghampiri muridnya yang baru keluar dari sungai sambil bersin-bersin dengan badan yang basah kuyub dari kepala sampai kaki. Saat melihat bagaimana Asmita membungkus tubuh kecil Shaka dengan handuk dan menggendong anak itu, Sanzo teringat pada sosok mendiang gurunya. Orang yang begitu menyayangi, merawat dan membesarkannya, juga mendidiknya.

"Na, Sanzo! Aku lapar." Goku, yang masih ada di dalam sungai, memegangi perutnya yang bergemuruh seperti gunung yang mau meletus.

Itu membuat anak-anak di dalam sungai tertawa.

"_Sensei_, aku juga lapar," anak bernama Kanon juga memegangi perutnya, "bisa kita istirahat sebentar? Kita sudah berlatih sejak matahari belum lagi terbit."

"Itukan salahmu yang ngotot ikut aku berlatih." Pria bernama Defteros itu berkacak pinggang, "Kau dan Saga buatlah api unggun. Aku akan tangkapkan beberapa ikan untuk kalian."

Sanzo bergeming di tempatnya duduk sambil menikmati rokok yang masih menyala meski yang lain sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Saga dan Kanon juga Goku masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mencari ranting. Asmita diserahi tugas untuk mengurus Shaka, Milo dan Camus, entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa tetap tenang menghadapi bocah-bocah itu.

Tak seberapa lama, Goku kembali bersama Saga dan Kanon. Mereka masing-masing membawa sepelukan ranting kering dan berjalan sambil mengobrol. Sanzo hanya sekilas menangkap celoteh Goku yang berulang kali menyebutkan nama Kougaiji juga Nataku. Benar-benar bocah yang polos.

.

Setelah menikmati piknik dadakan di tepi sungai, Sanzo terpaksa mengikuti Goku yang menyeretnya sampai ke Colosseum. Walau matahari sudah tinggi tapi sepertinya makhluk-makhluk Sanctuary ini masih kelebihan energi. Sanzo menghembuskan asap rokoknya sambil memandang para calon _saint_ yang berlatih. Dia duduk di sisi Colosseum yang sepi, matanya memeta pemandangan yang terhampar luas di sana. Bentuk Colosseum ini sudah jelas menampakkan kekuasaan waktu di tiap bagiannya namun kesan megah dan sakral tak hilang begitu saja. Usia bangunan ini pasti sudah ratusan tahun juka dilihat dari retakan disana-sini, juga beberapa bagian dindingnya yang telah runtuh.

"Tak ikut bergabung, Sanzo_-sama_?"

Sanzo menoleh dan mendapati sosok _Gold Saint_ Aries, Shion. "Hmp! Kurang kerjaan."

Shion tersenyum, "Tapi sepertinya Goku-_san_ bersemangat sekali."

"Anak itu memang kelebihan tenaga. Abaikan saja dia."

"Tapi bukankah menyenangkan melihat anak-anak yang aktif dan ceria seperti itu?" Shion duduk sedikit jauh dari Sanzo, menghindari kepulan asap yang seperti tiada henti.

Memang Goku juga ada di arena, kali ini dia coba melawan Aiolos dan Kanon sekaligus. Sanzo yakin saja Goku pasti akan menang walau dia juga terkejut karena murid Sagittarius dan Gemini itu bisa membuat Goku terdesak. Sanzo pikir itu mungkin karena Goku tak memakai nyoibou miliknya.

Di bagian lain Colosseum, anak-anak yang masih kecil berlatih sendiri. Bukan seperti latihan bela diri biasa, tapi mereka sudah dilatih bagaimana cata unuk ngontrol _cosmo_ milik mereka. _Gold Saint_ Scorpio, Cancer juga Taurus tampak ada di sana mengawasi latihan para bocah. Bahkan anak yang bernama Camus membuat sebuah balok es besar dari udara di sekelilingnya. Bocah bernama Milo tampak sangat berkonsentrasi pada jari telunjuk yang kukunya memanjang menjadi warna merah pekat. Yang sudah cukup besar berlatih satu lawan satu.

Orang-orang di sini seolah tak pernah berhenti beraktivitas.

"Sanzo?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sanzo menoleh dan dia melihat Hakkai dan Hakuryuu ada di undakan dekat pintu masuk Colosseum.

"Ngapain kau disini?"

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku. Kupikir kau ingin bertemu dengan _Gold Saint_ Virgo."

"Sudah bertemu," Sanzo mematikan rokoknya yang sudah memendek. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke kota sebelah, mencari suasana baru sekaligus memastikan Gojyo tak membuat kekacauan disana."

"Keh! Dasar tukang khawatiran."

Hakkai tersenyum, "Belum sampai parah sepertimu, Sanzo."

Sanzo hanya mendengus saja dan membiarkan Hakkai pergi, toh dia juga tidak perlu izin darinya.

Akhirnya Sanzo malah tetap ada di Colosseum sampai hari beranjak petang dan kegiatan latihan hari itu selesai. Niatnya untuk kembali ke Pope's Chamber urung saat _Gold Saint_ Taurus yang berbadan sangat besar, mengajaknya untuk bergabung di kuil Taurus dan menikmati malam dengan acara khas orang dewasa. Sanzo pun mengikuti para _Gold Saint_ dewasa untuk menuju ke kuil Taurus.

Disana Hasgard, sang tuan rumah, menyuguhkan minuman keras dan juga beberapa makanan ringan pendamping. Sanzo duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet tebal yang nyaman, dia menurunkan bagian atas pakaiannya hingga jatuh tertahan di pinggangnya yang memakai sabuk kain, hingga yang tampak adalah pakaian santainya, kaus _turtleneck_ hitam tanpa lengan. Sekali lagi Sanzo menyalakan rokoknya, menerima sebotol kecil arak yang beraroma manis.

"Tak kusangka kau menerima tawaranku minum," kata Hasgard, "padahal selama ini Asmita tak pernah bergabung dengan kami untuk menikmati alkohol seperti sekarang. Memangnya tidak apa-apa ya biksu minum alkohol?"

"Hmp! Selama itu tidak membuat kecanduan, tidak masalah," Sanzo meneguk arak itu. Rasanya berbeda dari yang pernah dia cicipi sebelumnya.

"Yang penting bisa menahan diri, eh?" Manigoldo menenggak setengah isi botolnya sekaligus.

"Kalau kau sih tidak pernah menahan diri, Manigoldo," Aspros duduk bersila di sebelah rekannya.

Memandang para _Gold Saint_ tanpa _Gold Cloth_ seperti ini membuat mereka tampak seperti orang biasa, terbebas dari tugas dan bercengkrama ringan berbagi cerita. Saat malam semakin larut, Kardia dan Dégel yang baru saja kembali dari misi mereka pun turut bergabung walau Dégel agaknya lebih memilih untuk melapor segera pada sang Pope tapi akhirnya dia kalah oleh paksaan Kardia dan akhirnya duduk berdampingan dengan _Gold Saint_ Scorpio itu. Selang beberapa puluh menit, Hakkai dan Gojyo tampak memasuki kuil Taurus. Mereka berdua juga akhirnya bergabung dengan para _Gold Saint_ dewasa. Untung para bocah masih menginap di kuil Scorpio, jadi mereka bisa bebas berbincang dengan obrolan khas para pria.

Seiring melajunya waktu, mereka terbagi menjadi dua kelompok. Ada Manigoldo, Kardia dan Hasgard yang bermain kartu dengan Hakkai dan Gojyo. Sedang Sanzo mengobrol bersama Aspros, Sisyphus dan Dégel, walah sang Aquarius memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca.

Rasanya ingin Sanzo tertawa melihat betapa frustasinya tiga _Gold Saint_ yang tak pernah bisa menang melawan Hakkai. Mereka belum tahu kalau yang paling 'berbahaya' itu adalah Hakkai. Dia punya wajah _poker face_ yang sempurna, sangat lihai membaca orang dan itu membuat dia benar-benar 'mematikan' setiap kali bermain kartu atau mahjong. Belum lagi dia sangat tahan alkohol, menjadikannya yang paling bisa berpikir jernih, apalagi kalau lawannya sudah setengah mabuk.

Itulah kenapa Sanzo agak enggan kalau bermain poker dengan Hakkai sebagai lawannya. Sudah bisa dipastikan dia akan kalah.

Setelah itu Sanzo pun menanggapi semua pertanyaan dari Sisyphus dan Aspros yang sepertinya ingin tahu sekali tentang rincian kejadian di India. Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan dia menjawab tentang ini dan itu.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau memiliki dua buah Kyoumon?" Sisyphus meneguk sisa isi gelasnya, "Lalu kenapa hanya kau bawa satu?"

"Kekuatan Kyoumon bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik jika digabungkan. Karena itu sebisa mungkin Kyoumon berada di tempat yang terpisah jauh."

"Hmm… jadi karena itu juga Pendeta Sanzo pun di pilih dari berbagai daerah yang menyebar di dataran Timur." Sisyphus mengisi lagi gelasnya hingga separuhnya terisi, "Apa kalian, maksudku, para Sanzo yang lain, tak pernah bertemu dan berkumpul bersama?"

Ini pertanyaan yang pernah Sanzo dengar dari teman-teman seperjalanannya. "Sudah kukatakan, bukan usulan yang bagus mendekatkan dua Kyoumon yang berbeda, apalagi lima."

"Mungkin bisa disandingkan kekuatannya dengan Athena Exclamation," Aspros mengambil botol yang ada di dekat Sisyphus.

"Athena Exclamation?" Sanzo mendapat satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Itu adalah tehnik terkuat para _Gold Saint_. Terbentuk dari tiga orang _Gold Saint_ yang menggabungkan _cosmo_ mereka," jelas Aspros. "Tapi tehnik ini terlarang karena kekuatannya dikatakan sanggup untuk menghancurkan planet ini."

"Kalian tak pernah memakainya sebelum ini?" Sanzo meneguk lagi arak dalam botolnya.

Aspros menggeleng, "Tidak tanpa seizin Athena. Lagipula di masa yang damai seperti ini, untuk apa memakai kekuatan besar seperti itu?"

Obrolan mereka terpotong saat seseorang masuk ke kuil Taurus dari arah belakang. Ternyata itu adalah Aiacos, salah satu Hakim utusan Hades.

"Yo, Aiacos. Kau mau bergabung?" Manigoldo menyapa hakim itu seperti mereka teman akrab saja.

Aiacos yang mengenakan zirah hitam bersayap, berhenti di sebelah Manigoldo. "Kartumu menyebalkan, ya? Kurasa anak kecil juga bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Diamlah! Kau selalu tahu cara untuk merusak suasana, Aiacos."

Hanya dengusan yang keluar dari Aiacos sebelum dia melangkah dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Keh! Dasar menyebalkan!" Manigoldo mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada punggung Aiacos yang menghilang di kegelapan.

"Kenapa tak kau lakukan itu tepat di depannya?" Aspros menghantam kepala Manigoldo dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau Pak Tua itu menghukumku lagi karena berlaku kurang ajar pada Dewa."

_Oh—jadi yang pakai hitam-hitam itu Dewa_. Batin Sanzo yang tetap tenang menghisap rokoknya. Lalu dia pun kembali diam, memandangi orang-orang disana, tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah Sisyphus dan Aspros. Sekilas tadi Sanzo hanya menganggap mereka berdua tak lebih dari teman, sahabat dekat yang sangat akrab. Tapi kelamaan Sanzo menangkap hal lain terjadi antara dua pria itu.

Tak sekali dua kali dia melihat Aspros mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sisyphus, membisikkan entah apa dan membuat _Gold Saint_ Sagittarius itu tertawa. Tak luput dari mata Sanzo adalah saat Aspros tengah berbisik, jemarinya bertaut dengan jemari Sisyphus, sudah cukup untuk membuat Sanzo mengerti. Tak ada yang sekedar 'teman akrab' tapi setiap ada kesempatan selalu bertukar sentuhan yang termasuk dalam golongan intim. Tak ada yang sekedar 'sahabat karib' tapi saling bertukar pandang seolah mereka hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sini.

Bukannya Sanzo keberatan atau apa, sejak dulu, bahkan di lingkungan tempatnya tinggal, hubungan seperti itu bukanlah hal asing baginya. Hanya saja dia tak menyangka kalau disini pun, seperti tak tampak ada yang keberatan.

Kardia dan Dégel malah tampak lebih santai lagi. Sekali dua kali Sanzo melihat dua _Gold Saint_ itu tampak jauh lebih mesra dari pasangan sebelah. Bahkan Kardia, entah sadar atau sudah mulai terpengaruh alkohol, nyaris saja mencium bibir Dégel dan langsung membuatnya mendapat hantaman telak dari buku yang sedari tadi dibaca oleh _Gold Saint_ Aquarius itu.

Orang-orang disini seolah tak punya beban hidup saja.

.

"Hari yang menyenangkan, ya, Sanzo."

"Hmp!" Sanzo melangkah menuju ke Pope's Chamber. Hari sudah hampir menjelang fajar saat 'pesta' di kuil Taurus usai. Hakkai berjalan di belakangnya sambil memapah Gojyo yang tumbang karena pengaruh alkohol. Sanzo sendiri merasa kepalanya sudah berat karena dia memang cukup banyak menenggak arak khas Yunani yang luar biasa enak. Kadang sebal melihat wajah Hakkai yang tetap tampak segar padahal dia yang minum lebih banyak.

"Kau mau langsung tidur, Sanzo?" tanya Hakkai begitu mereka sampai ke sisi bangunan tempat kamar-kamar mereka berada.

"Jangan bangunkan aku!"

"Baik. Oyasumi, Sanzo."

Tak membalas, Sanzo masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan langsung ambruk ke tempat tidur besar yang sangat nyaman. Begitu memejamkan mata, dia langsung terbuai dalam tidur yang sangat nyenyak.

.

#

.

"Oooooiii! _Hage_-Sanzo! Kami datang, nih!"

Kepala Sanzo seperti dihantam palu besar mendengar suara tinggi melengking itu. Baru saja dia dibangunkan dengan sangat tidak manusiawi oleh Goku yang mengatakan kalau rombongan Kougaiji sudah tiba di Sanctuary. Kepalanya pusing karena _hangover_, ditambah tekanan darah rendah yang membuatnya selalu _bad mood_ setiap bangun tidur. Dia sampai tak sempat sarapan, itu membuat moodnya dua kali lebih buruk dari biasa. Dan dia juga tak bisa melawan saat Goku menyeretnya ke pelataran depan Pope's Chamber untuk menyambut kedatangan Kougaiji dan tiga lainnya. Empat orang itu memakai baju yang seragam dengan jubah putih panjang berkibar di tiap langkah mereka.

"_Hage_-Sanzo! Kau kelihatan makin tua saja!" Lirin, adik tiri Kougaiji, seperti biasanya, tak begitu peduli pada sopan santun.

"Hehehe… peliharaan lain Sanzo_-sama_ sudah da—" ucapan Gojyo tak selesai karena mukanya keburu kena hantaman harisen sekuat tenaga dari Sanzo.

Mengabaikan sepenuhnya protes dari Gojyo, Sanzo memandang empat orang yang menapaki tangga menuju ke Pope's Chamber. Kougaiji, Lirin, Dokugakuji dan Yaone. Mereka yang dulu pernah menjadi musuh bebuyutan, tapi pada akhirnya justru membantu untuk menggagalkan kebangkitan Gyumaoh.

"Kougaiji! Lama tak bertemu," Goku beradu tinju pelan dengan pemuda berambut merah panjang di depannya.

"Hakkai-_san_."

"Yaone-_san_."

Dua makhluk paling 'terkendali' di dua kelompok ini pun saling bertukar sapa penuh senyum. Sejaman mereka masih menjadi musuh pun sepertinya sopan santun tak hilang di antara mereka.

"Yo, _aniki_."

"Hei, Gojyo."

Dokugakuji, tangan kanan kepercayaan Kougaiji, saling berangkulan singkat dengan Gojyo. Dua kakak beradik tiri yang ini juga tampak akrab seperti biasa.

Setelah itu mereka bersama_-_sama masuk ke ruang utama di Pope's Chamber untuk bertemu dengan sang Pope dan Athena. Sambutan hangat yang menjadi ciri khas disini pun sepertinya membuat Kougaiji dan kelompoknya segera merasa betah.

Sanzo menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan saat dia menguap. Dia benar-benar masih butuh tidur, tapi rasanya tak mungkin karena usai pertemuan, Goku lagi-lagi menyeretnya, juga Kougaiji, menuju ke Colosseum. Sudah kehabisan tenaga, Sanzo memilih duduk lagi di pinggir dan menonton kegiatan di arena. Sesekali dia masih menguap, yapi udara pagi yang dingin ini membuat matanya sedikit lebih bersahabat.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Sanzo melihat Goku memperkenalkan Kougaiji dan Lirin pada para calon _saint_. Dan alih-alih takut melihat wujud _youkai_ sejati, para bocah di arena justru memandang Kougaiji dan Lirin dengan takjub. Dalam waktu singkat, Lirin, seperti juga halnya Goku, segera akrab dengan anak-anak di sana. Kougaiji sendiri sedikit minggir dari arena, membiarkan adik kesayangannya bergabung untuk berlati dengan para bocah yang lain.

"Anda tidak ikut bergabung, Sanzo_-sama_?"

Sanzo menoleh dan melihat Yaone ada tak jauh darinya. "Tak minat," jawabnya singkat.

Yaone pun tak bicara lagi dan duduk dalam diam.

Belum lagi lama latihan pagi di Colosseum itu dimulai, Sanzo mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya.

"GOKU!"

Sanzo menoleh dan menemukan sosok Nataku yang tengah berjalan bersanding dengan Shion yang sepertinya punya tugas tetap sebagai pengantar tamu.

"NATAKU!" Goku langsung melesat meninggalkan arena dan menghampiri temannya semasa mereka masih tinggal di dunia para Dewa, sang Dewa Perang Nataku.

Sanzo menghenla napas melihat kelakuan dua teman karib yang heboh sendiri. Goku tampak mengobrol sebentar dengan Nataku, lalu dia melambai pada temannya dan kembali ke arena. Tempat ini pasti semakin ramai saja.

.

Saat hari beranjak siang, Sanzo pun berjalan kembali ke Pope's Chamber dengan niat untuk makan siang. Tapi saat langkahnya mendekat pada kuil Virgo, dia sempat terhenti sejenak karena melihat dua sosok yang sedikit tersembunyi di balik tiang luar kuil itu. Sanzo tak harus bertanya apa yang dua orang itu lakukan karena dia sudah terlalu sering melihat hal sepert itu.

"Oh… Sanzo_-sama_."

Sanzo memandang Defteros yang berdiri di depan Asmita. Pria berkulit gelap itu mennyibak poni panjangnya dan menyeringai, menampakkan sepasang taring di deretan giginya. Kalau ada pemilik _cosmo_ yang membuat Sanzo sedikit gentar, tak lain adalah adik kembar dari Aspros ini. Sejak awal bertemu, Sanzo merasakan hadirnya _cosmo_ liar yang panas membara.

Bersama Defteros, ada Asmita yang tampak sedikit memalingkan muka dari Sanzo. Kalau bukan tipuan cahaya, Sanzo bisa melihat wajah sang _Gold Saint_ Virgo itu sedikit bersemu merah.

_Kalau kau malu, harusnya jangan bermesraan di tempat terbuka seperti ini_. Batin Sanzo.

Defteros tampak cuek, terbukti dari tangannya yang masih erat memeluk pinggang Asmita.

Tak mau berurusan dengan dua sejoli itu, Sanzo pun meneruskan langkahnya, mulus tanpa hambatan, ya—kalau suara mencurigakan yang terdengar dari dalam salah satu ruangan di kuil Aquarius itu tidak masuk ke dalam 'hambatan'. Sanzo tak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang disini masa bodoh saja dengan status hubungan percintaan mereka, yang bukan merupakan pasangan juga santai saja walau rekan-rekan mereka tak sungkan berbagi keintiman di muka umum.

Sampai di depan kamarnya, sekilas Sanzo melihat Gojyo bicara dengan seorang pelayan dan kemudian menghilang di belokan koridor. Tak tertarik untuk mencari tahu, Sanzo masuk ke dalam kamar dan melepas 'jubah kerja'nya lalu langsung rebahan di kasur. Dia sudah bertekad akan tidur sampai waktunya makan malam tiba.

Cukup sudah hari ini dia menghabiskan tenaganya untuk menemani Goku. Besok mungkin dia akan berkeliling Sanctuary lagi. Masih banyak hal yang ternyata membuatnya penasaran disini.

Hmm… tapi sekali lagi, mungkin.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Akhirnya setelah aral dan rintangan menghadang, yg ini bisa dipublish juga. So… selamat menikmati O_o


	4. Chapter 4

"Misi?"

Manigoldo mengangguk pada Gojyo, "Dekat kok. Ke pulau sebelah. Dari pada kau terkurung di sini, bosan juga, kan?"

Gojyo menimbang sebentar dan akhirnya menerima tawaran itu, "Kau benar. Baiklah. Aku ikut."

"Bagus! Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu karena aku bosan. Ini misi tunggal jadi aku tak punya teman selama perjalanan."

Gojyo tertawa, "Aku akan jadi teman seperjalanan yang menyenangkan."

"Hahahaha… aku yakin kau jauh lebih menyenangkan sebagai teman seperjalanan dibanding si Dégel."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan kuil Cancer. Sampai di kuil Aries, Gojyo melihat Hakkai sedang berbincang dengan Shion, dia pun menghampiri teman karibnya itu.

"Yo, pagi begini kau sudah sampai saja di kuil Aries."

"Ah, selamat pagi, Gojyo, Manigoldo-_san_," sapa Hakkai dengan senyumnya yang khas. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Aku diajak Manigoldo ikut dengannya menjalankan misi. Dari pada bosan."

Saat itu Shion memandang Manigoldo, "Kenapa kau mengajak tamu untuk menemanimu menunaikan tugas?"

"Yang aku ajak tidak keberatan."

Gojyo menepuk pundak Shion yang terlapisi _Gold Cloth_, "Aku memang tak keberatan. Lagipula diam terus di sini itu memang kadang terasa membosankan. Kau mau ikut juga, Hakkai?"

"Hmm—"

"Sudah ikut saja," potong Manigoldo. Tempat tujuan misi ini pinya tempat makan yang enak. Kita bisa mampir ke sana nanti. Aku yang traktir."

Hakkai belum sempat menjawab saat tangan Gojyo melingkar di lehernya, membuat pria muda bermonokel itu pasrah saja diseret pergi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**SAIYUKI **© Minekura Kazuya

**Treasure** © aicchan

**-Alternate Universe-**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Uwaaah~ Laut! Kalau si _chibi_-_saru_ lihat ini, dia pasti heboh."

"Kau juga heboh, Gojyo." Hakkai mengusap kepala Hakuryuu yang bertengger nyaman di pundaknya.

Gojyo berdiri bersandar pada sisi kapal yang melaju mulus melintasi lautan yang biru. Begitu jernih sejauh mata memandang hingga batas cakrawala.

"Perjalanan kita dulu habis di darat. Perjalanan laut ternyata tak buruk juga."

"Hei, kalian, tangkap ini!"

Refleks Gojyo juga Hakkai menangkap apel yang dilemparkan Manigoldo.

"Apel dari daerah sini sangat enak. Satu dari sekian tempat penghasil apel yang sangat disukai Kardia." Manigoldo menghampiri dua tamu Sanctuary itu, "Aku tak begitu suka apel, tapi yang ini tak bisa ditolak."

Gojyo menggigit apel itu, terasa manis dan sangat segar. "Hmm, pantas Kardia suka. Ini segar sekali." Sedang menikmati apel itu, mata Gojyo menangkap sekelompok gadis yang ada di sisi lain kapal. Dia pun bersiul, "Yang di sebelah sana juga segar."

Itu membuat Manigoldo dan Hakkai menoleh ke arah yang sama.

Manigoldo ikut bersiul, "Kau benar. Yang itu juga segar," dia terkekeh.

Hakkai hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Gojyo dan Manigoldo.

"Gadis yang berambut coklat itu imut."

"Tapi yang berambut pirang lebih seksi."

Gojyo tertawa, "Ternyata seleramu yang seperti itu, Manigoldo."

"Aku sih bukan orang yang pemilih."

Hakkai mengigit apelnya, "Waktu aku dengar kalau Sanctuary itu adalah tempat tinggal mereka yang mengabdi pada Dewa, aku pikir yang ada hanyalah orang-orang kaku dan taat peraturan, tapi ternyata."

Mendengar itu Manigoldo pun terkekeh, "Biar bagaimana juga, kami ini tetap manusia biasa. Menjadi _Gold Saint_ bukan berarti menjadi orang suci."_Gold Saint_ Cancer itu membuang sisa apelnya ke dalam keranjang yang memang difungksikan sebagai tempat sampah di kapal, "Kalian sendiri bagaimana? _Youkai_, tapi justru ikut dalam sebuah perjalanan bersama seorang Biksu Tinggi untuk menggagalkan kebangkitan _Daiyoukai_ Gyumaoh."

"Hmmm… mungkin itu karena darah manusia juga mengalir di nadiku," Gojyo melakukan hal yang sama dengan Manigoldo dan memandang puas saat sisa apelnya bergabung dengan sampah lain di keranjang besar itu, "lagipula sepertinya menyenangkan, perjalanan menuju tanah jauh. Seumur hidup aku tak pernah berpergian ke luar negri."

"Gojyo, memang kau pikir misi kita yang kemarin itu semacam piknik atau bagaimana?" Hakkai membiarkan Hakuryuu menghabiskan apelnya.

"Mirip, kan?!"

Manigoldo memandang Hakkai, "Kalau kau, apa alasanmu? Aku lihat kau bukan tipe yang suka kekerasan."

Ada tawa hambar yang terdengar, "Ya—aku punya alasanku sendiri. Lagipula aku banyak berhutang budi pada Sanzo."

"Begitu ya. Kupikir kalian memang sudah akrab sejak lama." Manigoldo memasang _headgear_ yang sedari tadi hanya dia pegang saja, "Kita sudah sampai. Kurasa ini bukan misi yang sulit," Manigoldo berjalan ke arah jalur keluar kapal, menanti sampai angkutan itu bersandar di dermaga.

"Memang kita mau ngapain di sini?" tanya Gojyo.

"Ada sebuah kelompok _occult_ yang bermain-main dengan daerah kekuasaan Hades, dunia orang mati. Sebelum mereka menimbulkan kekacauan yang tak perlu."

Perjalanan laut selama tiga jam itu berakhir setelah kapal merapat ke pelabuhan. Orang-orang di sana tanpa komando memberikan jalan pada Manigoldo hingga dia bisa turun terlebih dahulu. Gojyo dan Hakkai mengikuti sang Cancer sampai mereka keluar dari pelabuhan. Manigoldo mengatakan kalau mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah gunung.

"Untung saja dapat misinya kemari, kalau sampai ke pulau Kanon, habislah riwayat kita kalau tidak ditemani oleh pawang gunungnya." Manigoldo menyibak jubah panjangnya saat mereka mulai memasuki kawasan hutan di kaki gunung.

"Pawang? Siapa?" tanya Gojyo.

"Defteros. Gunung berapi di Pulau Kanon adalah tempat berlatihnya sejak dulu. Tak ada manusia normal dan waras yang sudi menginjak gunung aktif berbahaya seperti itu. Ya—bisa disimpulkan kalau Defteros memang sedikit diluar kata 'waras'."

Gojyo tertawa.

"Jangan bilang ini padanya. Dia tak akan ragu untuk melemparku ke dalam lava," kata Manigoldo.

Hutan lebat itu menebar aura yang snagat angker, rasanya tak aneh kalau ada penghuni alam lain yang bergentayangan di sini. Gojyo juga Hakkai mengikuti langkah Manigoldo yang tampak yakin sekali.

"Kau sudah tahu tempat yang akan kau tuju?" tanya Gojyo saat mereka masuk ke bagian hutan yang jelas-jelas tak terjamah manusia.

"AKu tak tahu pasti. Laporan yang masuk hanya bilang kalau di hutan ini ada kegiatan sihir terlarang," Manigoldo menjebol beberapa tanaman rambat yang menghalangi pandangan, "Tapi ada yang menuntun jalanku. Kalian tenang saja."

Gojyo dan Hakkai bertukar pandang.

"Penuntun jalan? Tapi di sini hanya ada kita bertiga," kata Hakkai yang kini memeluk Hakuryuu karena naga kecil itu berulang kali tersangkut di sulur-sulur tanaman.

Manigoldo menyeringai, "Maaf saja, penuntun jalanku tak akan bisa kalian lihat tanpa kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka yang tak lagi hidup di dunia ini."

Seketika bulu kuduk Gojyo dan Hakkai meremang.

"M-maksudmu… kau…"

"Aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan arwah-arwah yang masih berkeliaran antara dunia kita dan dunia mereka. Kemampuan sejak kecil," kata Manigoldo, menjawab pertanyaan yang tak selesai diucapkan oleh Gojyo.

_Gold Saint_ Cancer itu melangkah terus hingga mereka tiba di sebuah area yang cukup luas, dekat dengan danau kecil. Hawa tempat ini benar-benar tak nyaman, Hakuryuu tampak gelisah dalam pelukan Hakkai.

Manigoldo menutup hidupngnya, mencium bau anyir darah dan juga jejak kematian yang ketara di sini. Dia mengumpat saat melihat lingkaran ritual yang ada di tanah. Jelas-jelas lambang itu dibuat dengan menggunakan darah.

Mendadak saja angin berhembus kencang dan dalam sekejap mata, mereka sudah dikepung oleh sosok-sosok berjubah lusuh yang membawa berbagai jenis senjata tajam.

"Sambutan yang meriah," Gojyo berdiri saling berpunggungan dengan Hakkai dan Manigoldo. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, mereka sudah tidak bisa digolongkan sebagai manusia lagi," Manigoldo menjentikkan jarinya dan tempat itu segera dipenuhi oleh bola api berwarna biru, "kalian bebas mengamuk sepuasnya."

"Heee… kebetulan sudah lama tak olah raga," Gojyo mengulurkan tangannya dan muncullah _shakujo_ yang menjadi senjata andalannya.

Manigoldo bersiul, "Itu keren," dia memandang tongkat besi panjang yang dibawa oleh Gojyo, senjata itu memiliki pisau berbentuk bulan sabit di ujungnya, "Kau tidak pakai senjata?" tanyanya pada Hakkai.

"Tidak. Aku punya caraku sendiri," Hakkai meminta supaya Hakuryuu menjauh dari tempat itu dan bersembunyi.

Detik berikutnya, adu kekuatan pun terjadi.

.

.

"Kalian berdua kuat juga ternyata," Manigoldo membalut luka di lengannya.

"Kau lebih hebat. Kapan-kapan kita harus _sparring_," kata Gojyo sambil meneguk bir dalam gelasnya.

Setelah misi 'pembersihan' itu selesai, Manigoldo memenuhi janjinya untuk mentraktir dua teman barunya itu di sebuah restoran yang menghadap laut.

"Kau juga hebat, Hakkai, bisa membuat lapisan pelindung seperti itu. Mengingatkanku pada Asmita."

"Asmita?"

"Ya. Dia punya teknik yang kurang lebih sama. Shion juga, _Crystal Wall_ miliknya disebut sebagai salah satu _barrier_ yang tak tertembus." Manigoldo memesan lagi tiga gelas besar bir pada pelayan restoran.

"Aku benar-benar jadi penasaran dengan kemampuan kalian para _Gold Saint_," kata Gojyo, "siapa di antara kalian yang terkuat?"

"Kami punya kekuatan dan keunikan sendiri-sendiri. Tapi… aku tidak akan cari pekara dengan, Aspros dan Asmita. Salah sedikit, bisa-bisa langsung mendaftar tempat di Underworld dengan para hakim di sana."

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat pelayan datang membawa pesanan makanan dan juga tambahan bir.

"Kenapa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Hakkai setelah menyisihkan sepiring kecil makanan untuk Hakuryuu yang langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"Aspros sudah terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya yang sangat tinggi. Apalagi dia memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi dimensi. Mencari pekara dengan si Gemini yang satu itu, bukan mustahil kau terkurung entah di dimensi yang mana." Manigoldo mengambil sepotong daging bakar dari piring saji, "Kalau Asmita… serius, aku benar-benar tak ingin cari pekara dengannya."

"Kenapa? Dia kelihatannya baik," Gojyo mengamati sup kental dalam mangkuk kecil yang disuguhkan satu untuk masing-masing.

"Ha ha ha ha," Manigoldo tertawa tanpa niat, "coba saja membuatnya kesal dan selamat menikmati hidup tanpa semua indera kalian."

Gojyo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Asmita mampu mematikan indera musuhnya dengan teknik yang dia kuasai. Serangannya tak mematikan secara langsung, tapi benar-benar mengerikan. Pernah sekali waktu aku menjalankan misi dengannya, sejak saat itu aku bersumpah untuk menjaga hubungan baik dengannya."

"Wajahnya menipu ternyata. Persis seseorang di si—"

"Siapa, Gojyo?"

"Hah?! Tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa. Kau salah dengar, Hakkai." Ujar Gojyo cepat saat melihat senyum berbahaya di wajah sobat karibnya itu. Pemuda berambut merah panjang itu tanpa sadar menghela napas panjang saat Hakkai akhirnya berpaling darinya dan mengurusi Hakuryuu lagi.

Manigoldo tertawa pelan, "Kalau kau, sepertinya tak mau cari pekara dengan Hakkai, ya."

"Kau benar. Dia ini sebenarnya lebih berbahaya daripada Sanzo," kata Gojyo dengan suara yang benar-benar sangat pelan. "Hei, setelah kau selesai melapor pada Pope, bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum?"

"Ide bagus. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati malam di luar Sanctuary."

"Kau mau ikut, Hakkai?" tawar Gojyo.

"Tidak. Kurasa malam ini aku mau tidur saja."

"Lagakmu seperti Pak Tua saja, Hakkai. Dulu kan kita sering minum berdua."

"Aku tidak mau jadi tukang angkutmu lagi, Gojyo."

Mereka bertiga menikmati santapan itu dan segera saja mereka meninggalkan restoran dan menuju ke pelabuhan supaya tak tertinggal kapal yang menuju ke daratan utama.

.

Seperti rencana, selesai Manigoldo melaporkan kesuksesan misi hari ini, dia mengajak Gojyo ke sebuah bar yang ada di kota yang agak jauh dari Sanctuary. Karena ini bukan misi, Manigoldo melepas _Gold Cloth_ miliknya walau tetap membawa kotak besar tempat menyimban zirah zodiac itu. Mereka sempat berpapasan dengan Cid dan Dohko yang sepertinya baru pulang dari misi mereka wlah dua _Gold Saint_ itu menolak ajakan Manigoldo untuk bersantai sejenak.

Jadilah Gojyo dan Manigoldo berdua masuk ke sebuah bar yang ramai. Tempat bersantai para orang dewasa, sekedar menghabiskan waktu atau mencari teman untuk melewatkan malam. Sejak awal berkenalan, Gojyo sudah merasa akrab dengan Manigoldo. Mungkin karena mereka tipe yang sama, lelaki yang tak bisa berhenti di satu hati dan lebih suka bertualang. Obrolan mereka pun nyambung saja karena dasarnya mereka sepaham. Lama kelamaan apa yang mereka perbincangkan sudah bukan lagi konsumsi segala umur, tapi khusus dewasa.

"Aku tak pernah bersama gadis Asia sebelumnya. Kesan awal, mereka itu susah sekali didekati."

Gojyo tertawa, "Kau saja yang kurang jago merayu mereka. Gadis Asia tak akan takluk hanya dengan pujian tentang wajah atau fisiknya saja. Kau harus bisa membaca sifat mereka."

"Hoo… begitu rupanya."

"Kau mau coba? Di sana ada satu," Gojyo mengerling ke sudut bar di mana ada seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mengenakan pakaian khas China berwarna merah yang pas sekali menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Manigoldo bersiul.

"Kau harus tahu apa yang dia mau. Tipe gadis seperti itu biasanya bersikap malu-malu. Kalau langsung kau serang, dia akan kabur. Kau harus mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Tawarkan minum, atau ajak bicara tentang dirimu, bukan tentang dia."

"Heee… aku tidak pernah memikirkan yang seperti itu. Selalu saja sibuk menyanjung-nyanjung mereka," Manigoldo menenggak minuman keras dalam gelasnya.

'Kau masih harus banyak belajar. Sana! Kalau kau berhasil, malam ini semua aku yang bayar."

"Sepertinya kau meremehkanku, bung," Manigoldo berdiri dan beranjak menuju ke arah gadis yang ditunjuk Gojyo tadi untuk memulai aksinya.

Menonton Manigoldo yang sepertinya kali ini sedang beruntung, Gojyo meminta tambahan isi gelas pada bartender di sana. Namun alih-alih seorang pria tua, yang datang padanya adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang digelung rapi. Tubuhnya dibalut gaun hijau ketat dengan potongan rendah dan belahan panjang di bagian bawahnya.

"Kau teman Manigoldo? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelum ini," ujar wanita bermake up tebal itu.

"Aku baru saja berkunjung di sini," Gojyo menggoyangkan gelas kristalnya, membuat suara aduan es batu di dalamnya, "keberatan kalau aku memintamu menemaniku mengenal kota ini?"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, "Kau menarik. Rasanya tak akan membosankan kalau aku ditemani pria sepertimu." Dia merangkul lengan Gojyo lalu mengajaknya keluar dari bar.

Sekilas Gojyo melihat Manigoldo sepertinya juga sukses dengan taktik yang dia ajarkan tadi. Hmm… ini akan jadi malam yang patut dikenang.

.

#

.

Gojyo terbangun karena sinar matahari menimpa wajahnya. Dia menguap lebar dan melirik ke sisi tempat tidurnya yang sudah kosong. Wanita semalam pasti sudah pergi. Tipikal. Tak akan membuang waktu percuma untuk bermalasan di tempat tidur.

Setelah membersihkan diri seadanya, Gojyo pun meninggalkan tempat itu lalu berjalan ke arah pusat keramaian kota. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Manigoldo yang sedang berdiri di pembatas jembatan yang melintasi sungai.

"Yo. Bagaimana semalam?" tanya Gojyo.

"Ternyata caramu manjur juga," kata Manigoldo. "Gadis Asia punya cara mereka sendiri untuk membuatmu ketagihan, eh?"

Mereka berdua pun berniat untuk mencari makan karena perut mereka keroncongan, tapi belum jalan jauh dari jembatan, mereka bertemu dengan Hakkai di daerah pertokoan. Hakuryuu bertengger nyaman di lengannya.

"Hei kau, sedang apa?" Gojyo menepuk pundak Hakkai.

"Gojyo, Manigoldo-_san_, kalian tidak kembali ke Sanctuary semalam?" tanya Hakkai yang sedang memegang sebutir tomat merah segar.

"Terlalu malam untuk kembali, jadinya menginap," Gojyo memandang kantung kertas yang dibawa oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu, "Kau belanja? Buat apa?"

"Sanzo sepertinya benar-benar tidak toleran dengan masakan yang terlalu banyak rempah. Jadi kurasa aku akan membuatkannya beberapa makanan untuknya."

Gojyo merangkul leher Hakkai, "Kau itu istrinya atau bagaimana? Kenapa kau yang repot kalau dia tidak mau makan?"

Hakkai tak menjawab dan membeli tomat dari ibu-ibu penjual. "Kalian mau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya setelah membayar.

"Niatnya sih ingin cari makan," Manigoldo mengusap perutnya, "tapi pulang juga tak masalah, bisa makan di sana."

"HAKKAI! Aku mau ini! Ini dan ini juga!"

Gojyo menoleh dan baru menemukan sosok Goku di antara lautan manusia di sini. Bocah monyet itu menggeret Nataku sang Dewa Perang yang tampak sama hebohnya seperti Goku. Kalau begitu, dia kelihatan seperti anak normal.

"Kau ini persis seperti ibu rumah tangga." Gojyo melepaskan Hakkai yang beranjak menghampiri Goku juga Nataku.

Manigoldo membenahi letak box _Gold Cloth_ miliknya yang dia sandang di punggung, "Kau yakin dia dan Sanzo itu bukan pasangan? Sepertinya Hakkai perhatian sekali padanya."

"Hakkai memang seperti itu. Dia tak akan bisa duduk tenang kalau orang di dekatnya tak merasa nyaman. Dia pasti melakukan apa saja untuk membuat suasana lebih baik."

Akhirnya Gojyo juga Manigoldo mengikuti sampai Hakkai selesai belanja, bahkan menjadi tukang angkut dadakan karena Goku tak henti menunjuk ini dan itu walau Nataku cuma pasrah di sebelahnya. Untung saja _gold card_ milik Sanzo berguna di sini, kalau tidak, entah bagaimana caranya mereka membayar.

Selesai belanja, Hakuryuu pun berubah menjadi jeep. Itu membuat Manigoldo bersiul kagum. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah menemukan hewan yang bisa berubah menjadi kendaraan seperti ini. Praktis sekali. Mereka semua naik, Hakkai tetap berkuasa atas kemudi, Gojyo duduk di kursi penumpang dan Goku duduk bersama Nataku dan Manigoldo di belakang.

"Maaf ya kalau terasa sempit, Nataku, Manigoldo-_san_." Hakkai memacu jeep melintasi jalanan luar kota dan masuk ke jalur hutan yang menjadi jalan utama penghubung Sanctuary dengan wilayah sekitarnya.

"Tak masalah. Ini menyenangkan juga," kata Manigoldo yang duduk diapit oleh Goku dan Nataku. "Kalian berdua betah di Sanctuary?" tanyanya pada dua bocah di sebelah.

"Betah! Semua baik dan aku punya banyak teman baru. Kau juga, kan, Nataku?"

Nataku mengangguk penuh semangat.

Gojyo tersenyum melihat itu. Dalam ingatannya sebagai Kenren, dia mengenal Nataku sebagai sosok yang terbelenggu oleh ketamakan ayahnya sendiri. Sosok kecil yang tersiksa oleh tanggung jawab besar dan tak bisa menikmati hidupnya. Gojyo bersyukur Nataku bertemu dengan Goku, meski tragedi masa lalu sempat memisahkan mereka, toh saat ini mereka sudah berkumpul kembali. Segala masalah tentang "Perjalanan ke Barat" ini mungkin sebenarnya cuma cara Bousatsu_-sama_ untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Bodhisatva yang satu itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan orang.

"_Naa_, Kenren."

Gojyo menoleh pada Nataku yang mencondongkan setengah tubuhnya ke depan. Membiarkan saja Nataku dengan kebiasaannya memanggil nama mereka yang lama.

"Kapan kau mau ajari aku main kartu? Kau pernah berjanji padaku, kan?"

"Tanyakan pada, Ten-_chan_. Dia yang sekarang tidak sesantai yang dulu."

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku, Gojyo. Ajari saja kalau Nataku memang mau. Bukankah Goku sudah kelewat sering bermain kartu dan mahjong bersama kita?"

Percakapan itu sedikit membuat Manigoldo bingung, "Siapa Kenren dan… Ten-_chan_ ini?"

Goku terkikik, "Kenren adalah nama Gojyo dulu, semasa kehidupan lalunya sebagai salah satu Jendral di Dunia Atas. Sedangkan Ten-_chan_ itu nama Hakkai yang dulu, Tenpou, seorang Marshal di jajaran militer."

"Ternyata kalian dulu adalah seorang Dewa, ya?"

"Panjang ceritanya," Gojyo menyalakan sebatang rokok, dia menawarkan pada Manigoldo tapi ditolak.

"Tak kusangka kau dulu seorang jendral," Manigoldo menerima sebutir jeruk yang ditawarkan oleh Goku, "kau yang sekarang lebih pantas jadi preman."

Gojyo tertawa mendengar itu, "Kau perlu berkaca, Manigoldo."

Mobil itu pun riuh dengan canda tawa.

.

Sampai di Sanctuary, Gojyo mengekor Hakkai dengan niat untuk kembali ke Pope's Chamber. Goku sudah menyeret Nataku ke Colosseum dan di tangga menuju bangunan itu, Goku menerjang Kougaiji yang sedang bicara dengan Dohko. Gojyo juga sempat melihat Sanzo sedang mengobrol dengan Asmita di luar kuil Virgo. Tak disangka dua biksu dari aliran tidak jelas itu bisa tampak akrab, padahal Gojyo selalu tahu kalau Sanzo bukan tipe yang bisa dengan mudah terbuka pada orang lain.

"Dari mana kau, Gojyo?"

Pemuda berambut merah panjang itu menoleh dan melihat kakaknya ada di luar kuil Scorpio. Gojyo membiarkan Hakkai terus berjalan setelah sekilas menyapa Dokugakuji.

"Bersenang-senang di kota sebelah."

"Hidupmu itu tetap saja santai, ya?"

"Untuk apa susah memikirkan hidup? Bisa-bisa ada kerutan di keningku." Gojyo mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari dalam jaketnya. Dia menawarkan pada Dokugakuji yang menggeleng sebagai tanda penolakan, "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dokugakuji memandang wilayah Sanctuary yang membentang luas, "Kurasa aku mau ke Colosseum saja setelah ini. Kalau tak ada yang membantu Kou menjaga Lirin, dia bisa makin stress."

Gojyo terkekeh, "Yang harus kau urus tambah banyak saja."

"Yang jelas dia tak lebih merepotkan darimu," Dokugakuji mengajak rambut Gojyo seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat adiknya itu masih kecil. "Sampai nanti." Dia pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

Merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, Gojyo kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga menuju ke Pope's Chamber. Dia benar-benar harus mengisi perutnya sebelum pingsan di tempat. Harusnya dia tadi menerima saja tawaran Manigoldo untuk makan di kuil Cancer, tapi dia juga sedang ingin menikmati hasil karya Hakkai.

Saat itu dia teringat Hakkai sebagai Tenpou, boro-boro memasak, membersihkan ruangan kerjanya sendiri saja tidak pernah. Malah dulu dialah yang persis seperti pesuruh di kantor Tenpou, bahkan harus menggali tumpukan buku demi menemukan sosok Marshal itu, sekaligus memastikan dia masih hidup atau mati karena sesak napas.

Keadaan jadi berbalik sekarang.

Sampai di Pope's Chamber, Gojyo segera menuju ke dapur dan melihat Hakkai sedang membongkar belanjaannya tadi. "Kau mau masak apa, Ten-_chan_."

"Kalau kau yang panggil, namaku jadi tak terdengar lucu lagi, Gojyo." Hakkai melipat kantung kertas bekas belanjaannya. "Aku mau buat shumai dan sukiyaki. Kau mau yang lain?"

Gojyo menggeleng, "Kau tahu, pelayan di sini jadi tak enak hati melihatmu memasak sendiri. Aku bahkan sempat melihat salah satu dari mereka membaca buku masakan asia."

Hakkai tertawa hampa, "Mau bagaiman alagi, daripada Sanzo sakit. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa Sanzo kalau sedang tak enak badan. Kau mau mengurusnya?"

Seketika Gojyo menggeleng. Lalu _hanyou_ itu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu bulat, menemani Hakkai yang mulai sibuk menyiapkan bahan. "Tak disangka kalau sekarang kita ada di tanah jauh, tanah para Dewa, bahkan bertemu dengan para Dewa. Athena, Hades, para Hakim."

"Pengalaman berharga, kan?"

"Tapi mereka itu tak tampak seperti Dewa."

"Pemikiranmu terhadap Kanzeon Bousatsu_-sama_ juga kurang lebih sama, kan?"

Gojyo membuat suara seperti orang yang hendak muntah, "Jangan ingatkan aku. Itu sama sekali bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan." Dia menusuk-nusuk tahu dengan jari, membuatnya mendapat pukulan telak dari Hakkai di kepalanya dengan memakai sebatang daun bawang.

"Kalau kau mau tetap disini, lebih baik bantu aku!"

"Kalau aku bantu, masakanmu nanti bisa berubah jadi racun."

"Siapkan saja wadah sukiyaki di meja makan! Masa begitu saja tidak bisa."

"Iya iya," Gojyo keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah wadah untuk memasak sukiyaki. Di depan dia berpapasan dengan Yaone, "Yo—tumben kau tak bersama pangeranmu?"

"Kougaiji_-sama_ sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan Goku-_san_ dan Nataku_-sama_."

"Mereka itu ya… padahal aslinya kan musuh bebuyutan, sekarang sudah seperti teman masa kecil saja."

Yaone tersenyum, "Lebih baik begini," kata gadis itu. "Apa yang kau bawa itu, Gojyo-_san_?"

"Hakkai mau buat sukiyaki. Kalian juga bergabunglah nanti. Makin ramai, sukiyaki ini akan terasa makin nikmat."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bantu Hakkai-_san_ dulu. Permisi," Yaone pun melewati Gojyo lalu masuk ke dalam dapur.

Hmm… makan malam dengan kelompok Kougaiji. Ini kali pertama. Semoga saja Hakkai masak cukup banyak, dia tadi menawari Yaone tanpa pikir panjang juga. Ya biarlah, yang penting dia menunggu saat makan malam tiba. Makan beramai-ramai itu selalu menyenangkan daripada hanya berdua saja.

Sukiyaki di Sanctuary… ini jelas akan jadi satu kenangan yang tak akan terlupa.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

HALOOOO! SAYA KEMBALIIII! #digampar

Apdetan secepat kilat *bo'ong* mumpung mood ngetik lagi tinggi2nya. Xover ini akan berakhir chap depan. Masih belum bisa menistakan banget para _Gold Saint_ denga kegilaan Sanzo Ikkou yang udah kelewat batas itu #Orz

Mungkin di lain kesempatan saya bikin yang lebih menghibur lagi dari ini ;))


	5. Chapter 5

"Ini buku yang kau tanyakan kemarin."

Hakkai menerima buku dari Dégel, "Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan buku ini."

Ada senyum tipis di wajah _Gold Saint_ Aquarius, "Kau baru seminggu di sini, tapi rasanya separuh perpustakaanku sudah kau lahap habis."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah kebiasaan sejak dulu."

Perhatian dua pria muda itu teralih oleh suar gaduh dari arah depan. Lalu setelahnya muncullah Milo dan Camus bersama dengan Shaka, Aiolia, Mu dan Aldebaran.

"Ah! Ada!" Milo berlari duluan meninggalkan teman-temannya,"Hakkaaaaii!" dengan kekuatan penuh, Scorpio kecil itu menabrak kaki Hakkai dan memeluknya. "Hakkai! Kau mau membacakan cerita untuk kami lagi?"

Belum sempat Hakkai menjawab, anak-anak yang lain sudah mengerubutinya dengan wajah menggemaskan yang penuh harap. Itu membuat Hakkai jadi tak tega menolak, "Baiklah. Saat kalian selesai latihan nanti, aku tunggu di tempat biasa, ya?"

"ASIIIIKK!" seru bocah-bocah kecil itu, "Sampai nanti, Hakkai! Dah, Dégel_-sama_!" seperti badai, enam anak kecil itu pun berlari keluar meninggalkan kuil Aquarius.

Dégel memandang Hakkai, "Sepertinya kau populer sekali ya? Camus saja tampak dekat denganmu, padahal dengan _Gold Saint_ lain, anak itu masih suka canggung sendiri."

Hakkai tersenyum sekenanya, "Mungkin karena dulu aku sempat menjadi guru, jadi aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi anak kecil."

"Pantas saja kalau begitu. Kurasa setelah ini aku harus mengumpulkan buku tentang negrimu, Hakkai-_san_. Aku sudah mulai kewalahan menjawab semua pertanyaan baru dari Camus."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**SAIYUKI **© Minekura Kazuya

**Treasure** © aicchan

**-Alternate Universe-**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Seperti janjinya, Hakkai menunggu anak-anak di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang di salah satu taman yang ada di Sanctuary. Hakuryuu dibiarkan terbang bebas menikmati udara segar. Di sisi lain taman bunga berbentuk bulat itu, Hakkai melihat sosok sang Dewi junjungan Sanctuary ini, Athena, sedang bersama dengan Alone, sang Hades juga _saint_ Pegasus, Tenma. Dahulu, sosok mereka bertiga adalah pertanda akan terjadinya Holy War, namun sekarang mereka bertiga justru menjadi simbol persatuan.

"Hakkai-_san_, sedang apa kau duduk sendiri di sana?"

Saat menoleh, Hakkai melihat sang singa Muda berjalan menghampirinya, diikuti oleh salah seorang Hakim yang Hakkai yakini bernama Rhadamanthys.

"Selamat siang, Regulus."

Regulus membalas sapaan itu dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ada janji dengan Milo dan lainnya."

"Ah… anak-anak kecil itu akrab sekali denganmu. Aiolia apalagi, dia bilang kau jago membaca cerita."

"Kurasa kemampuanku bercerita biasa saja," kata Hakkai.

Saat itu Regulus melirik kotak bekal yang bertumpuk di sebelah Hakkai, "Itu kau yang buat."

"Iya. Kau mau coba?" Hakkai membuka kotak teratas dan menyodorkannya pada Regulus yang langsung mengambil satu buah shumai.

"Mmmm! Ini enak sekali. Boleh aku ambil satu lagi untuk Rhadamanthys?"

Hakkai memberikan kotak yang dia bawa pada Regulus, "Ini untuk kalian saja. Aku membuat banyak sekali tadi."

"Sungguh?! Kau baik sekali, Hakkai. _Thanks_!" Regulus pun kembali ke sisi Rhadamanthys dan mereka pun meninggalkan taman itu.

Tak selang begitu lama sejak perginya Regulus, Milo dan yang lain pun datang berlarian dengan hebohnya.

"Aku duluaaaaaan!" Milo bisa dipastikan akan menabrak pohon kalau Hakkai tak sigap menahan laju badan mungil itu.

"Pelan sedikit, Milo."

Milo malah tertawa senang. Dia bergelayut di lengan Hakkai, "Hari ini kau mau cerita apa?" tanya bocah berambut kuning terang itu setelah teman-temannya menyusul.

"Aku akan menceritakan legenda rakyat dari tempatku tinggal," Hakkai meminta semua anak itu duduk di bawah pohon yang menaungi mereka dengan dedaunan yang begitu rindangnya. Dia juga menyajikan masakan yang dia buat tadi supaya bisa dimakan bersama_-_sama sambil bercerita. Hakkai kagum pada anak-anak ini, usia mereka masih sangat muda, tapi mereka sangat disiplin, sudah mengerti kapan mereka harus berlatih dan kapan mereka bisa bersantai.

Hakkai pun mulai bercerita tentang hal-hal yang dulu sering dia kisahkan pada anak didiknya. Para bocah di sana mendengarkan dengan serius pada cerita yang tak pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya. Wajah-wajah mereka dipenuhi rasa penasaran dan antusias tinggi, tak seorang pun menginterupsi jalan ceritanya.

"Wah wah… kenapa kalian malah merepotkan Hakkai-_san_?"

Perhatian mereka teralih pada sosok Aiolos dan Saga yang baru saja datang.

"Oniisan!" Aiolia berdiri dan langsung menghampiri kakaknya.

Aiolos menggendong Aiolia, "Hakkai-_san_, maaf adik-adik kami mengganggumu."

Hakkai menggeleng, "Sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Aku senang menemani mereka."

"_Nii_-_san_, _nii_-_san_… Hakkai-_san_ pintar sekali bercerita. Lebih pintar dari _nii_-_san_."

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari Saga yang berdiri di sebelah Aiolos. "Maaf, Aiolos…" kata Saga, terkikik pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Saga, Aiolos, mau coba ini?" Milo menawarkan kotak makanan yang masih terisi, "enak banget lho!"

Yang ditawari pun mangambil makanan dari dalam wadah itu dan mencicipinya. Pujian Milo bukan sekedar pujian kosong, karena yang mereka makan memang benar-benar enak.

"Hakkai-_san_, ini enak sekali. Apa ini?" tanya Saga.

"Harumaki. Aku isi kulit shumai dengan sayuran dan daging udang cincang lalu dikukus, digoreng juga bisa."

"Boleh aku ambil satu lagi?" Saga menghabiskan harumaki di tangannya.

"Tentu, aku buat ini untuk siapa saja yang mau."

Akhirnya Aiolos dan Saga malah bergabung duduk di bawah pohon rindang itu, menikmati santapan lezat dan mendengarkan Hakkai yang melanjutkan ceritanya.

Sore yang cerah itu berakhir saat anak-anak di sana tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Sepertinya wajah mereka senang sekali," Aiolos mengendong adiknya, "Tapi bagaimana sekarang, kita tak bisa menggendong mereka semua."

Tepat saat itu, Sasha menghampiri mereka, "Wah, mereka sudah pulas. Kalian butuh bantuan?"

"Sasha_-sama_, tidak perlu repot."

Sasha tersenyum pada Saga, "Tidak kok. Aku dan _nii_-_chan_ mau kembali ke Pope's Chamber. Sekali jalan juga, kan?"

Akhirnya mereka pun masing-masing menggendong para calon _Gold Saint_ masa depan itu. Aiolos menggendong Aiolia, Saga menggendong Shaka, Sasha menggendong Aldebaran, Alone menggendong Milo, Tenma menggendong Mu dan Hakkai sendiri menggendong Camus.

Setelah mengantar Mu kembali kepada Shion di kuil Aries, Tenma berpamitan kembali ke tempat tinggal para Bronze karena jelas jajaran Kuil Zodiac bukanlah tempat yang bisa seenaknya dimasuki seseorang. Satu per satu para bocah dikembalikan pada pembimbing mereka dan tak ada satu pun yang bangun. Mungkin karena lelah dan terlalu kenyang, mereka jadi pulas seperti pingsan.

Sesampainya di Pope's Chamber, Sasha dan Alone melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke Athena's Chamber yang merupakan tempat paling terlarang di Sanctuary. Hanya orang-orang khusus yang diizinkan masuk ke wilayah itu.

Hakkai sendiri menuju ke ruang makan, di sana dia lihat Sanzo, Gojyo dan Goku sedang heboh makan bersama Nataku dan kelompok Kougaiji.

"Yo, kau baru kembali?"

Hakkai duduk di sebelah Sanzo, "ya. Menyenangkan sekali menemani anak-anak itu." Dia memandang makanan di meja yang bercampur jenisnya, termasuk makanan china.

Menyadari padangan Hakkai, Goku, yang baru menelan sepotong besar daging, bicara, "Ah! Itu masakan ditawarkan pada kita, kalau tidak, aku yakin Sanzo pasti lebih memilih menunggumu membuatkannya makanan, Hakkai."

Itu membuat Gojyo dan Nataku tertawa, dan berikutnya kepala mereka, juga Goku, langsung menjadi sasaran telak harisen dari Sanzo.

Hakkai tertawa hambar. Lalu dia menoleh pada Yaone, "Terima kasih banyak. Aku tertolong."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Kougaiji_-sama_ juga tak begitu toleran dengan makanan di sini."

Goku tertawa terbahak, "Kougaiji—kau sama manjanya seperti San—" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat revolver Sanzo mengarah padanya. Goku pun buru-buru memenuhi mulutnya dengan makanan.

Makan malam itu berlangsung ramai seperti biasa. Obrolan tak berhenti pada satu topik, Goku, Nataku dan juga Lirin sibuk bercerita tentang penjelajahan mereka ke hutan dekat Sanctuary bersama anak-anak didik para _Gold Saint_.

Sesekali para gadis pelayan Sanctuary yang hilir mudik mengangkut piring kosong dan menggantinya dengan yang penuh makanan, tertawa mendengar cerita di sana.

.

Purnama tampak begitu indah di antara kelamnya langit malam yang bertahtakan berjuta bintang. Hakkai duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat jendela, menikmati malam yang iisi suara nyanyian alam. Hembusan angin, gesekan dedaunan, dipadu dengan suara serangga malam yang bernyanyi ceria.

Tok tok tok.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Hakkai beranjak dari duduknya. Dia membuka pintu dan melihat Shaka berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah wadah plastik.

"Selamat malam, Hakkai-_san_. _Oshishou-sama_ memintaku mengantarkan ini untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah menemani kami sore tadi."

Hakkai menerima wadah yang disodorkan oleh Shaka, "Apa ini?"

"Ohagi. _Oshishou-sama_ jago sekali membuat ohagi. Jadi silahkan dinikmati dengan teman-temanmu."

"Terima kasih, Shaka."

Shaka membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik pergi, "Ah—apa tidak perlu diantar?"

"Tidak, aku bersama Aspros_-sama_ yang sedang melapor pada Pope_-sama_." Sosk kecil Shaka pun menghilang di ujung koridor.

Hakkai memandang wadah di tangannya. Goku pasti sudah keluar entah kemana dengan Nataku, dan pastinya menyeret Kougaiji, yang aertinya Lirin dan Yaone pasti ikut. Gojyo seusai makan malam tadi pergi bersama Dokugakuji, entah pergi kemana mereka. Jadi yang pasti ada di tempat hanyalah Sanzo, karena Hakkai tahu benar kalau 'bos'nya itu lebih suka suasana tenang.

Akhirnya pria bermonokel itu pun menuju ke kamar Sanzo. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat jawaban dari dalam, barulah Hakkai masuk. Dia lihat Sanzo sedang santai di sofa sambil membaca surat kabar. "Sanzo, aku dapat kiriman ohagi. Kau mau? Sepertinya cocok untuk teman bersantai."

Jawaban dari Sanzo hanya berupa," Hmp!" singkat.

Hakkai pun menuju ke meja di mana tersedia perlengkapan untuk membuat teh. Setahunya, disetiap kamar memang selalu disediakan yang seperti ini, lengkap dengan satu toples berisi kue kering. Dia membuat satu teko teh lalu membawanya ke meja duduk dekat sofa.

"Kau tidak keluar, Sanzo? Malam ini indah sekali."

"Malas."

Hakkai hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang sudah dia tahu pasti. Dia menuangkan teh itu ke dalam dua gelas cangkir. Sambil menikmati ohagi yang manis itu, mereka menikmatinya hampir dalam keheningan yang nyaman, hanya sekali dua kali mereka saling bertukar suara. Hakkai memaklumi Sanzo yang lebih memilih diam, dia pasti capek menghadapi polah Gojyo dan Goku yang sering sekali tidak bisa diprediksi.

Untuk Hakkai pribadi, dia juga lebih memilih ketenangan yang seperti ini.

.

#

.

Pagi datang dengan membawa sedikit gerimis yang membasahi bumi Sanctuary. Hakkaiterbangun dan mendapati diriny tertidur di sofa, begitu juga dengan Sanzo. Semalam mereka akhitnya malah mengobrol tidak jelas setelah Sanzo selesai dengan surat kabarnya. Dia membangunkan Sanzo karena hari ini ada undang untuknya bergabung dengan para Dewa-Dewi yang sedang datang berkunjung ke Sanctuary. Malas, Sanzo membuka matanya dan bersiap untuk memenuhi undangan khusus itu.

Hakkai sendiri kembali ke kamarnya. Sekilas dia melihat Gojyo, dengan menguap lebar, masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, dia pasti baru saja pulang dari wisata malamnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Hakkai masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukan Hakuryuu tidur melingkar di tengah kasur yang besar. Naga kecil itu terbangun saat Hakkai menutup pintu.

"Ah, aku membangunkanmu ya?" Hakkai memeluk Hakuryuu yang terbang padanya.

"Kyuuu…" Hakuryuu menyentuhkan moncongnya pada Hakkai.

"Semalam aku ditempat Sanzo. Apa kau mencariku?"

"Kyuu~"

Hakkai tersenyum dan membelai kepala Hakuryuu. Lalu dia membiarkan naga itu kembali ke kasur dan tidur lagi. Dia sendiri menuju ke lemari dan berganti pakaian dengan kemeja putih dan jeans. Hujan tak begitu deras, rasanya berjalan-jalan di hutan bukan pilihan yang jelek untuk memulai hari.

Menyambar mantelnya, Hakkai pun meninggalkan Pope's Chamber untuk menuju ke hutan yang mengelilingi Sanctuary. Sampai di pinggir hutan, dia melihat sekelompok calon _saint_ muda tetap berlatih. Mereka berlari dengan memakai pemberat pada kedua tangan dan kaki, meski begitu, gerakan mereka tetap saja tampak ringan. Sedikit masuk ke dalam hutan, dia melihat Camus dan Milo berlatih diawasi oleh Kardia dan Dégel walau yang jelas terlihat mengawasi hanyalah Dégel karena Kardia memilih duduk di bawah sebatang pohon dan menikmati apel merah kesukaannya.

Hakkai meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri hutan di bawah gerimis dingin yang anehnya terasa begitu nyaman. Sedang menikmati memandang ikan-ikan yang berenang riang di dalam sungai, samar Hakkai mendengar suara isak tangis. Karena penasaran, Hakkai menghampiri asal suara itu dan dia terkejut melihat Shaka menangis sendiri.

"Shaka?!"

Anak berambut pirang panjang itu terkejut dan buru-buru mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan baju, "_Oshishou-sama_…?" Shaka terdiam sebentar sebelum bicara lagi, "Bukan… Hakkai-_san_."

Hakkai menghampiri Shaka dan melihat luka di lutut anak itu, "Kenapa bisa begini?"

"Tadi aku mau mengambil raspberry di sana, tapi… ada anjing hutan mengejarku. Aku jatuh dan…"

Hakkai bertumpu pada lututnya dan mengusap kepala Shaka. Lalu dengan menggunakan kemampuannya untuk memanipulasi energinya sendiri, Hakkai menyembuhkan luka di lutut Shaka, membuat Virgo kecil itu takjub.

"Uwaaaah! Lukanya sembuh! Sudah tidak sakit lagi!" Shaka berdiri dan melompat-lompat senang, "Kau hebat, Hakkai-_san_!"

"Tidak seberapa," Hakkai pun berdiri. "Kau masih mau mencari raspberry? Aku bisa menemanimu."

"Sungguh? Aku mau! Aku bosan sendirian. _Oshishou-sama_ sedang ada misi, Defteros juga, pergi dengan Aspros_-sama_. Yang lain berlatih sendiri."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menuju ke semak yang terbentuk dari berbagai tanaman rambat. Buah-buah raspberry segar tampak di sana. Hakkai melihat ada keranjang bambu yang tergeletak di sana, mungkin terlempar saat Shaka berlari tadi. Dia mengambil keranjang itu dan membawanya ke dekat Shaka.

"Tadi kau salah mengenali sebagai Asmita-_san_. Kenapa?" tanyanya heran karena Shaka tak pernah kesulitan mengenali orang walau kedua matanya selalu tertutup.

"Mmm… soalnya suara kalian mirip," Shaka memakan sebutir buah merah kecil itu. "Lagipula _Oshishou-sama_ bisa menghilangkan aura keberadaannya kalau dia mau."

Mereka berdua memenuhi keranjang bambu itu dengan buah segar.

"Untuk apa semua ini?" tanya Hakkai sambil membawakan keranjang itu.

"Camilan sore. Aku bosan dengan kue," Shaka berjalan di sebelah Hakkai. "Hari ini boleh aku menemanimu? _Oshishou-sama_ selalu melarangku latihan tanpa pengawasan. Hari ini jadwal latihan yang lain adalah latihan fisik… aku tak terlalu suka."

Tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shaka, Hakkai menggandeng tangan anak itu, "Baiklah. Hari ini kau temani aku seharian sampai Asmita-_san_ pulang."

"Umm!" Shaka mengangguk senang.

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke Sanctuary dan menuju ke kuil Virgo. Shaka mempersilahkan Hakkai menghangatkan diri di dapur sementara dia berganti pakaian. Setelah meletakkan keranjang buah di meja, Hakkai melepaskan mantelnya yang basah lalu menggantungnya di dekat perapian.

Sejak awal, Hakkai selalu merasa kalau kuil ini memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari kuil yang lain. Dibalik ketenangannya, ada bahaya yang jelas mengancam bagi pengacau. Hakkai pun merasakan gerak energi yang mirip seperti milik Sanzo, mungkin karena penjaga kuil ini juga adalah orang yang dipilih oleh nirwana.

"Hakkai-_san_," Shaka masuk ke dapur setelah berganti pakaian, walau sepertinya yang dia kenakan sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya beda warna. Bocah itu mendekati Hakkai dan menunjukkan buku yang dia bawa, "mau bacakan buku ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja, Shaka. Di mana kita harus membaca buku ini?"

"Hmm… di ruang sebelah saja tidak apa-apa. Ayo!" Shaka meraih tangan Hakkai dan mengajak pria berambut coklat itu keluar dari dapur dan masuk ke ruangan di sebelah. Ternyata itu adalah ruang bersantai, ukurannya tak begitu besar tapi nyaman, seluruh lantainya tertutup karpet berwarna merah yang tebal dan lembut. Ada rak buku kecil di salah satu sisi ruangan. Jendela di sana tinggi dan terbuka, membawa udara segar masuk ke dalam.

Hakkai duduk bersila di dekat jendela, membiarkan Shaka duduk di pangkuannya. Dia pun mulai membacakan buku yang tadi dibawa Shaka. Ternyata, walau dia calon penerus _Gold Cloth_ Virgo, Shaka tetaplah anak kecil yang suka akan dongeng. Kali ini yang Hakkai baca adalah dongeng fabel yang menyenangkan, sesekali Shaka tertawa saat mereka masuk ke bagian humor.

Setelah selesai membaca buku cerita itu, Hakkai mendengar suara perut Shaka yang membuat bocah itu tertawa pelan. Saat akan beranjak menuju ke dapur, mereka mendengar suara Aiolia yang memanggil-manggil Shaka dari arah luar kuil Virgo.

Shaka menyahut supaya temannya itu masuk saja. Tak lama sosok Aiolia tampak setengah berlari menuju ke arah dapur dengan kaki yang masih memakai pemberat.

"Kau tidak latihan, Aiolia?" tanya Shaka.

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau tidak latihan?"

"_Oshishou-sama_ sedang ada misi dan aku tidak bisa mengikuti latihanmu dan Regulus_-sama_."

Aiolia memiringkan kepalanya, "Shaka memang tidak suka latihan fisik sih ya? Terus kalian sekarang mau apa?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kami mau makan siang," jawab Hakkai, "Kau mau juga?"

"MAU!"seru Aiolia semangat.

Kemudian Hakkai pun membuatkan sandwich untuk kedua anak itu. Dia selalu senang melihat anak-anak, apalagi yang aktif seperti anak-anak di sini. Rasanya mendengar suara tawa mereka, suasana bisa menjadi sangat segar.

Sambil menyantap makan malam, Hakkai mendengarkan celotehan Shaka dan Aiolia. Ocehan khas anak kecil yang menyegarkan. Tak lama, terdengar suara Goku yang datang mendekat, bersahutan dengan suara Nataku. Sebelum Hakkai sempat beranjak, Aiolia keburu melompat dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari dapur.

"Goku! Nataku!"

"Oh! Aiolia! Kenapa kau di sini? Ini bukan kuilmu, kan?"

"Kami sedang makan siang. Kalian mau? Buatan Hakkai-_san_ lho…"

Hakkai melihat kelapa Goku mengintip dari balik pintu, "Hai, Goku."

"Hakkai! Kau buat makanan untuk mereka? Aku juga mau!" Goku masuk dan menghampiri Hakkai.

"Nanti. Aku tak mungkin memakai bahan di si—"

"Pakai saja," kata Shaka, mengambil potongan sandwich kedua dari piring, "_Oshishou-sama_ tak akan keberatan kau pakai semua bahannya. Lagipula kami jarang memasak."

"WAAAI! SANDWICH! Ayo Nataku, masuk sini!"

Dapur itu pun jadi penuh seketika, tapi tuan rumah cilik di sana tampak tak keberatan. Dia justru tampak senang karena punya banyak teman. Hakkai sendiri tak keberatan menjadi 'baby sitter' merangkap koki. Pandangannya tertuju pada Goku dan Nataku. Kadang dia sering berandai… bagaimana kalau kehidupan seperti ini mereka dapatkan di masa 500 tahun lalu?

Ingatannya sebagai Tenpou membuatnya paham kenapa selama ini dia punya sikap yang sedikit protektif pada Goku, karena sejak dulu dia selalu suka melihat senyum Goku. Senyum yang begitu polos dan membawa perubahan pada kehidupannya yang monoton. Senyum yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat senjata demi membawa Goku ke dunia manusia, demi memberi anak itu kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Walau hasilnya tak sebaik harapan, toh yang terpenting sekarang mereka bersama lagi. Memenuhi janji mereka untuk bertemu di dunia bawah, ya—walau bukan di bawah pohon sakura.

"Hakkai!"

Terkejut, Hakkai pun memandang Goku, "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Aku… tidak melamun. Hanya teringat sesuatu," lalu Hakkai beranjak dari duduknya, "Kau temani mereka ya?! Aku mau kembali ke Pope's Chamber."

"Oke. Sampai nanti Hakkai."

Setelah berpamitan pada yang lain, Hakkai pun meninggalkan kuil Virgo. Hari sudah beranjak sore saat dia menjajaki anak tangga penghubung dua belas kuil Zodiac di Sanctuary. Pemandangan sore di tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa. Terlebih saat sinar senja menimpa sosok patung megah Athena, membuatnya tampak bersinar jauh lebih indah dari matahari itu sendiri.

"Hakkai-_san_."

Hakkai berbalik dan melihat Yaone baru keluar dari kuil Virgo dengan sekantung belanjaan di tangannya. "Yaone-_san_, kau pergi ke kota sebelah?"

"Ya," Yaone mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Hakkai. "Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong padamu, Hakkai-_san_."

"Minta tolong?" Hakkai mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan gadis _youkai_ itu.

"Apa bisa, kau ajari aku membuat shumai? Buatanmu jauh lebih enak dari buatanku."

Hakkai tertawa, "Kau terlalu menyanjungku, Yaone-_san_."

"Tidak, itu benar. Kougaiji_-sama_ juga bilang shumai buatanmu enak, padahal Kougaiji_-sama_ jarang sekali memuji masakanku."

Itu satu kabar yang mengejutkan. "Hmm… kalau begitu, aku tidak keberatan."

Wajah Yaone berubah ceria, "Terima kasih, Hakkai-_san_."

Sepertinya sisa hari ini Hakkai sudah tahu harus melakukan apa.

.

#

.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu di tengah kedamaian seperti ini. Kemarin mereka mendapat pesan dari Sanbutsushin agar tak perlu terburu-buru untuk pulang. Masih banyak yang bisa mereka pelajari dari para Dewa di tanah asing, jadi mereka bebas 'berlibur' sampai kapan pun di Sanctuary. Jadi mereka sudah seperti penghuni tetap saja di sini karena semua penghuni Sanctuary menerima mereka seperti keluarga sendiri.

Hakkai juga jadi akrab dengan _Gold Saint_ yang paling sering mengawasi anak-anak latihan, Sagittarius dan Gemini. Dia juga dekat dengan Dégel karena hobi membaca mereka ada di level yang sama. Kadang dia juga menemani bocah-bocah kecil menggemaskan di sini untuk membacakan cerita atau belajar ilmu pengetahuan dasar lainnya, walau tak semua anak bisa duduk diam dan tenang.

Hari ini hujan kembali mengguyur tanah Sanctuary dan sudah deras sejak matahari belum lagi terbit. Itu membuat banyak yang memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam ruangan, walau jelas, itu tak berlaku untuk para _saint_, plus Goku dan Nataku yang sudah meninggalkan Pope's Chamber selepas sarapan. Gojyo tak bergabung sarapan karena sepertinya dia baru pulang menjelang pagi. Sanzo, sudah bisa dipastikan akan mengurung diri di kamar saat cuaca seperti ini.

Hakkai sendiri belum ada rencana apapun untuk hari ini. Mungkin dia juga akan berdiam diri saja di kamar, membaca buku dalam tenang. Tapi niatnya urung saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Hakkai-_san_!" yang menyapanya adalah wajah-wajah ceria bocah didikan para _Gold Saint_.

"Kalian semua kenapa ada di sini?" Hakkai melihat beberapa bagian tubuh anak-anak itu basah, "Kalian tak memakai jas hujan?"

"Pakai kok," kata Milo, "ada di luar."

"Baiklah. Jadi kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?"

"Hari ini ada pertemuan dua belas _Gold Saint_," kata Shaka, "dari pada kami menunggu sendiri, jadi kami minta supaya kami diizinkan mengunjungimu."

Lalu dia pun mengizinkan para tamu kecilnya untuk masuk. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti guru _pre-school_. Hakkai membiarkan enam bocah berusia lima tahun itu memanjat naik dan menguasai tempat tidur.

"Tumben sekali guru-guru kalian berkumpul semua?" tanya Hakkai yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Hmm… Kardia bilang kalau setelah ini akan ada semacam turnamen persahabatan," Milo melempar dirinya ke tumpukan bantal di kasur, "Sanctuary akan ramaaaaaai sekali."

"Sayang kami tidak bisa ikut," Aiolia melompat ke sebelah Milo, masih mengenakan pemberat di kedua kakinya, "Regulus-_nii_-_chan_ bilang kalau kami masih terlalu kecil. Padahal dia sendiri paling kecil di jajaran _Gold Saint_."

Hakkai menahan tubuh Mu yang hampir terguling, "Turnamen? Apa semua akan ikut?"

"Ya." Jawab Shaka, "Semua _saint_ dan _specter_. Tanpa _cloth_."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena Colosseum bisa hancur kalau _cloth_ dilibatkan," kata Camus yang memangku sebuah buku tebal.

Akhirnya Hakkai membiarkan para bocah melakukan apapun yang mereka suka di kamar yang sangat luas itu. Milo, Aiolia dan Aldebaran berlarian dari sudut ke sudut. Camus dan Shaka duduk di tempat tidur, sepertinya Shaka mendengarkan Camus yang membaca sebuah buku dalam bahasa Perancis. Mu duduk tenang di dekat dua temannya sambil membuat origami dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Hakkai sendiri santai di sofa dengan salah satu buku perpustakaan Pope's Chamber terbuka di pangkuannya.

.

Hujan makin deras saja walau sudah turun sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Hakkai melirik jam di dinding, sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Sepertinya hari ini dia akan membiarkan para gadis pelayan Sanctuary untuk menyiapkan semua. Dia baru saja akan beranjak dari sofa saat pintu kamar itu terbuka dan muncullah Sanzo yang langsung mematung di ambang pintu.

"Kau buka tempat penitipan anak di sini, Hakkai?"

Hakkai menghampiri Sanzo, "Ada apa?"

Mencoba mengabaikan kericuhan para bocah, Sanzo bicara pada Hakkai, "Kau sudah tahu tentang rencana pengadaan turnamen?"

"Ya, anak-anak ini memberitahuku tadi. Ada apa dengan acara itu?"

"Aku daftarkan kalian bertiga."

Hakkai berkedip beberapa kali, "Daftar… kami bertiga?"

"Yap. Sebagai partisipan dalam turnamen itu. Anggap saja olah raga."

"Dan kau Sanzo?"

"Makai Tenjou dan pistolku ini tak akan adil kalau dipakai dalam turnamen, kan?"

Sudah paham alasan pasti kenapa Sanzo tak ikut serta, Hakkai tak mengungkit lagi, "Kapan turnamen ini diadakan?"

"Satu minggu lagi. Kougaiji dan kelompoknya sudah pasti akan ikut."

Hakkai tersenyum mendengar itu, "Goku pasti bersemangat sekali kalau kau beritahu."

"Makanya aku beritahu kau dulu, supaya kau saja yang sampaikan ke Goku dan Gojyo."

"Kau selalu punya cara untuk memanfaatkan orang ya, Sanzo."

"Hmp!" Sanzo berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Hakkai menutup pintu kamarnya lagi dan kembali duduk ke sofa. _Turnamen, ya? Sepertinya akan menarik sekali._

"Hakkai-_san_!"

Perhatiannya teralih pada anak-anak yang entah sejak kapan duduk berjajar di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kami lapar!" seru para calon penerus _Gold Saint_ itu.

Menahan tawanya, Hakkai berdiri lagi, "Baiklah. Kalian semua persis seperti Goku. Ayo, kita lihat apa yang sudah disiapkan di ruang makan."

Seperti induk itik dan anak-anaknya, para bocah berbaris rapi di belakang Hakkai saat mereka menuju ke ruang makan. Sampai di depan tempat tujuan, mereka berpapasan dengan gooku dan Nataku yang basah kuyub. Hakkai meminta mereka untuk berganti pakaian sebelum makan. Lalu datanglah Gojyo yang jelas tampak kalau dia baru saja bangun tidur, Hakkai mengirimnya kembali ke kamar untuk merapikan diri.

Tanpa sadar dia jadi menghela napas, membuat anak-anak di sana tertawa.

Tak lama dari ujung koridor, datanglah Asmita menghampiri mereka.

"_Oshishou-sama_!" Shaka langsung berlari menghampiri gurunya.

"Aku datang menjemput kalian semua. Ayo, kita pulang."

"Eeee… tapi kami masih mau di sini!" seru anak-anak itu serempak seperti paduan suara.

"Kalian akan merepotkan saja di sini." Kata Asmita.

"Tapi kami tak mau pulang." Para bocah cilik itu pun tak mau kalah, "Kami tak akan merepotkan siapapun."

Akhirnya Hakkai pun menengahi, dia meyakinkan Asmita kalau dia akan menjaga anak-anak ini dan akan mengantar mereka pulang sebelum malam. Tak tahan menghadapi wajah melas anak-anak itu, Asmita pun mengalah dan memberikan izinnya.

Setelah Asmita pergi, Hakkai mengajak semua masuk ke ruang makan di mana sudah tersedia semeja penuh makanan. Melihat para bocah, para gadis pelayan pun bergegas ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa tambahan alat makan.

Mereka baru makan setelah yang lain berkumpul di sana. Seperti biasa, suasana makan tak pernah sepi dan selalu, walau sekali dua kali, diwarnai suara harisen milik Sanzo yang menyapa mangsanya. Hakkai benar-benar menikmati setiap harinya di sini. Tak ada yang monoton, semua bergerak dinamis dan harmonis, membuat setiap detiknya terasa sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Setelah ini pun pasti masih banyak hal menarik yang akan dia alami. Turnamen minggu depan juga pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Sungguh, ini pun adalah perjalanan yang tak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan sampai kapanpun.

Tempat di mana dia mendapatkan teman, keluarga yang baru.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The…End…?**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

TAMAT?

Errr…. Kaya'nya belom dulu deh #HEH TAPIIII! Ga janji juga bakal update cepet2 soalnya mau melipir dulu ke dua fic yg lagi WiP. *terus kabur jauh-jauh* XDD

Saa… ditunggu segala kiriman ke kotak ripiu saya #Terbang


End file.
